


Park by bond, not by blood

by stelenasposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelenasposie/pseuds/stelenasposie
Summary: Penelope Park never had it good with her family. Her parents are divorced, she and her cousin Jed don't talk really anymore and her whole family is split in little groups and all that because Penelope and her mother didn't want to be part of the Park's Dark Magic coven.Now it's been 2 years since Penelope left for Belgium and with that come a lot of memories. She finally comes back to Salvatore School after her 18th birthay to be with Josie again. It all seems to actually go well until an, to Josie and the others, unknown family member arrives at Salvatore School, too.But what's the story? Penelope gets confronted about her family and finds some interesting stuff out.ORPenelope Park meeting her adoptive cousin Lucy Park from Belgium again, who's here for a specific reason.And Hope Mikaelson just happens to know the newest Park cousin.





	1. Two Years Are A Long Time

It's been 2 years.  _2 years_.

Penelope was finally back at the Salvatore Boarding School and she was ready to find her true love Josie Saltzman again.

Penelope's mum and her made a deal two years ago. _You can go back when you turn 18, Penelope,_ her mother said back then. And now it was finally time.

Alright, well not exactly. Penelope turned 18 two months ago, but there were certain things holding her back, which she gladly didn't have to take care off anymore. _At least she thought so_.

The raven haired girl made her way to Mr. Saltzman's office. Everything looked the same. There were still the same books, same shelves, same chairs. The only thing that looked different now were the pictures. It were new ones that, Penelope figured, got taken in the last two years. She had to smile as she saw Josie and Hope on a picture, holding a trophy for the first place in witch spell abilities. Penelope used to be there two years ago, but she was glad Josie got to take her spot and she was even proud of Hope, her closest friend except from MG. She just wouldn't admit it.

As she arrived at Mr. Saltzman's office, she quickly knocked on the door three times. She was actually glad she hadn't seen Josie yet. She wanted to surprise her.

As she opened the door she was already ready to give Mr. Saltzman a speech about why she's still qualified for this school, since she didn't send any school papers, she just flew back here, not really smart she realized, but she was surprised as she saw Caroline sitting there.

"Miss Forbes?!", Penelope asked in a confused tone.

Caroline raised her head slowly, she was very concentrated on a certain book.  _The Merge,_ Penelope realized and gulped. What had happened over the last two years? Penelope kind of figured that her giving Josie her journal about the Salvatore School would stiff things up a little, but it seemed much more than just a little.

Caroline's eyes widened as she saw Penelope. She didn't expect her here. "Close the door.", was the first thing Caroline said, instead of greeting the raven haired beauty.

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows, but, after Caroline gave her an eager look, Penelope simply casted a spell that would close and lock the door. She turned back around to Caroline with a satisfied smirk on her face. Yes, she still got it.

"I expected Mr. Saltzman here.", Penelope explained and sat down on the chair in front of Caroline, not even waiting for her to ask her to do so.

"Well..", Caroline started and put the book away. "He and I switched roles, let's say."

Penelope understood immediately and nodded. "Guess you still didn't find a solution then.", Penelope replied, obviously annoyed at Caroline and Alaric for still not having found a solution for the Merge. Penelope may have been in Belgium, but she did some research herself.

"You know it's not that easy, besides as far as I remember from what Josie told me, you pressed your journal about the school into her hands and just left, so don't lecture me.", Caroline said in a normal tone.

Penelope sighed. She must admit, Caroline was right. But she was glad that they still got along and were as comfortable with each other as they were while Penelope and Josie were together almost three years ago. Caroline was always like a second mother to her and when Penelope decided to break-up with Josie so she'd finally be her own person and stand up for herself, she was afraid Caroline might see her differently.

Because she didn't know the reasons why Penelope broke-up with her lovely daughter.

"Whatever, let's talk about you getting back here.", Caroline then continued and a slight smile appeared on her lips. "I'm sad Alaric didn't tell me you were coming back, but I'm glad you are so let's just see where we can fit you in, since we got a lot of new students, but I guess it'll work."

"I learned a lot in that all witch school in Belgium so there are no problems in me missing stuff out if you're worried about that.", Penelope replied. 

"I'm not worried about the classes, we're just gonna squeeze you in.", Caroline explained while she got out Penelope's new timetable for the school.

Penelope furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Uhm.. I'm trying to figure out which dorm applies the best to you.", she explained.

"What about my old one? If it's free of course.", Penelope asked. She wouldn't be surprised if it was taken, since she was gone for two years, but she loved that dorm. Getting it back would make her more happier than she was actually.

But something in Caroline's face made Penelope suspicious. "What is it?"

* * *

**Later in Penelope's old room:**

Penelope thought Caroline was kidding after she told her that Josie took her old room after her and Lizzie had a big fight two years ago right after she left for Belgium, but when she passed her old dorm and saw how it was decorated from outside, she knew she wasn't lying.

The raven haired girl then casted a spell that would let her know if someone was inside or not. When she knew no one was there, she got inside.

Her eyes started to tear up as she saw that her room almost didn't change at all. The only thing that changed were a few of Josie's valuables like her jewelry and her stuffed animals. There was a certain thing that caught Penelope's eye though.

Josie still had a picture of them two on her nightstand. It was the one from their first date right after they had their first kiss. This picture was already three years old and she still had it. It really warmed Penelope's heart.

She flinched as she suddenly heard a certain familiar voice. "Uh.. hello?"

A part of Penelope wasn't ready to face Josie again, but it seemed like that was what fate wanted. So she slowly turned around, already getting overly shy, afraid of how Josie would react. The brunette obviously still cared about her, otherwise she wouldn't still have that picture of her nightstand, but she was gone for two years and sometimes things change, even though people still care.

Penelope couldn't really read Josie's face. There was a mixture of confusion, love, shock, happiness, but also sadness, anger and disappointment.

"Hey, Jojo.", Peneloep decided to say. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"W-What are you doing here?", Josie asked quietly. She definitely was shocked.

Penelope scratched her neck. This was even weirder than she imagined it to be. They obviously couldn't just hug each other, kiss each other and tell each other how much they still love each other. Couldn't they? 

"I'm back.", Penelope said with a happy smile, but you could still see her nervousness.

The raven haired beauty noticed how Josie tried not to smile. Penelope decided she needed to keep talking otherwise who knows what would happen.

"I always wondered when you'd move in with me. Sad to see it happened while I was gone.", Penelope teased with a soft smile.

That's when Josie smiled and Penelope had to bit her bottom lip because of how cute Josie looked. Some things never change.

"After you left I.. I called Lizzie out on her selfishness and I just didn't want to be near her anymore.", Josie started to explain. "I missed you and this was the only way to feel close to you again."

"Two years have gone by, but you're still here, huh?", Penelope asked with a smile.

Josie blushed and looked down, staying silent. "Lizzie and I are good again. We're still not sure how to treat the Merge situation, but we're working on it.", Josie told Penelope while she was working towards her bed.

Penelope nodded understanding. "How have you been?", she asked.

At that question Josie stopped walking for a second. "Uhm.. Okay, I guess. Triad attacked our school a few weeks after Miss Mystic Falls. It was pretty hard, but it brought me and Lizzie closer again, so.. I actually wished you would have called or something.", Josie said honestly.

But Penelope was clueless and Josie noticed. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Penelope saw a form of hatred in Josie's eyes, but she knew it wasn't aimed at her. "So my dad lied again, great.", Josie mumbled.

"Jojo? What is it?", Penelope now said. She had a really bad feeling.

"I.. got shot. That Triad guy stood in front of me, Lizzie and Hope and pulled that 'eeny-meeny-miney-mo' crap and.."

"He shot you?", Penelope finished, but left it as a question. She needed confirmation from Josie or let's say, details to what happened.

"Well, yeah, but.. He wanted to shoot me, but Lizzie went forward and wanted to catch the bullet for me and then I.." Josie hesitated. Penelope just got back and Josie didn't want to disappoint her again, especially because in the past two years she had come so far when it came to independence.

Penelope nodded, because now she knew exactly what happened. Josie threw herself in front of Lizzie. Penelope was honestly only surprised about Lizzie wanting to sacrifice herself for Josie. That seemed new. "I get it, Josie. You don't have to justify why you did what you did, especially not to me. I'm not allowed to interfere in your life and you have to decide what you do for family."

Josie stared at Penelope for a while. This Penny seemed.. different. Josie wasn't quite sure what it was but that wasn't the Penelope she knew. She didn't mind. Actually, that was what she wanted two years ago; Penelope respecting her decision in putting Lizzie first since she's her sister. But Josie also understood why Penelope did what she did back then and she worked on herself since day one to exactly have this right here again; Her Penelope.

"Well.. I almost died, but at that time I didn't mind." Now Josie was looking at the bottom and this sentence actually hurt Penelope's heart. "I felt like my whole world was falling apart. The merge, my dad lying to me, mum never showing-"

"Me leaving.", Penelope finished, while trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah..", Josie said quietly and started to fumble with her hands.

Penelope stared at Josie, who was staring at the bottom and it was quiet. Penelope had to process this information and Josie knew she had to.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you around then, huh?", Penelope asked after one minute of silence.

Josie slowly raised her head to look at Penelope and nodded. Penelope turned around and made her way to the door. That's when Josie called out for her. "Yes, Jojo?"

"You're really back and you're not going anywhere?", Josie asked like a little lost puppy.

Penelope had to smile. "I'm back and not going anywhere, love."

* * *

**An hour later in the library:**

Hope was just memerizing the new spells that she had to practice for the next lesson, as suddenly someone tipped on her shoulder. That, obviously, caused her to flinch. Hope immediately used a spell to throw whoever it was against the book shelf.

"Oh.", Penelope snickered. After everything she's been through in Belgium, that was the last thing that would hurt her. "Not bad, Mikaelson. You still got it, I must admit."

"Penelope?!", Hope asked surprisingly and walked over to Penelope fast to help her get up. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Spare me the details, please. Apparantly a lot has happened over the last two years.", Penelope interrupted after standing up and rubbing the dust off of her clothes. "How you doing, Mikaelson?"

"Well, except for the fact that I hurt anyone who scares me out of reflex, I'm perfect.", she explained, which made Penelope raise her eyebrows in a 'oh-well' kind of way. "Not trying to sound like I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm officially back. My mum and I made a deal-" Penelope started while looking at the books Hope was studying and leaf through them, "-that when I turn eighteen I can go back and finally fight for the love of my life and any discouragement that there could be. I thought the discouragement would be Lizzie, but it seemed like everyone has changed while I was gone."

"Yeah, about that.." Hope started and began blushing. Penelope raised an eyebrow. She figured it must had something to do with Landon.

"Are you and Landon already married? Don't get me wrong, I love teenage romances and I may not be a fan of early marriages, but I wouldn't be surprised.", Penelope said with a smile, but Hope shook her head. "Oh my god, don't tell me it's Rafael, Hope! I rather take that Hobbit that had free booze for me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant than the lonely wolf."

"It's neither of them!", Hope said and let out a laugh. "If I tell you you won't believe me."

"Okay, now I'm betting on my best bud MG. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he was into you at one point."

"I'm with Lizzie!", Hope said, maybe a little too loud.

Penelope's face must have been priceless, because Hope started to snicker.

"OH MY GOD, Mikaelson you did not-"

In that moment no one other than Lizzie Saltzman came into the library.

Penelope, who still wasn't over the news, probably looked like a dumb truck right now.

"Josie told me you're back, Penelope. I didn't expect that, to be quiet honest.", Lizzie called out as she saw her girlfriend and her sister's ex-girlfriend. "Hey, babe.", she greeted Hope with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait? You two are together and there's no 'satan', 'blair-bitch' or 'evil' coming out of your, Lizzie Saltzman's, mouth?", Penelope asked unbelievable.

"Yep.", Hope and Lizzie said at the same time.

"Well, I need time to process that, but congrats you two.", Penelope said casually, but still in shock.

Suddenly, you could hear footsteps coming near the library. Penelope turned around the moment Hope furrowed her eyebrows questioningly. There was a beautiful, blonde teenager, probably between fifteen and sixteen year old, wearing a white blouse and black skinny jeans. But apparantly Lizzie was the only one who didn't know the new blonde girl.

"Lucy?!", Hope and Penelope called out at the same time.

They immediately looked back at each other. "How-" Both stopped talking as they got interrupted by the new girl, who's name apparently was Lucy.

"Hello Hope, hello dear cousin Penelope. Missed me?", Lucy spoke. 

 


	2. What are you up to, Lucy?

"What are  _you_ doing here?", Penelope asked confusingly. The last time she saw Lucy was in Belgium, after she helped her with research for a solution in the Merge. And let's just say it didn't go well.

"Not so rude, cousin. Maybe I'm just here to visit an old friend.", Lucy smirked and made her way over to Hope to give her a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

While Hope was hugging Lucy back, Lizzie couldn't help but laugh and Penelope was utterly confused. "What?", she asked Lizzie.

"This is supposed to be your cousin? I don't wanna disrespect every form of family, Penelope, but.. you don't even look like you're related! Like what's up with the blonde hair? Trying to be different here?", Lizzie asked directly at Lucy, who was now letting go of Hope.

"Family comes in all shapes and forms.", Penelope bickered. Penelope wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Don't mind Lizzie, Lucy.", Hope said, feeling a little uncomfortable because of her girlfriend. "She just likes.. to show who's in charge."

"Is that so?", Lucy asked and raised an eyebrow in a teasing way.

Lizzie scoffed and put all of her attention to Hope instead.

"So, let's start with the little Q&A session here, shall we?", Lucy smirked. "For one, what I'm doing here? I needed a change and wanted to see my cousin. For two, my hair? Well, Penelope and I aren't family by blood, but by bond."

"Meaning?", Lizzie asked annoyingly.

"I was adopted by her aunt and uncle from her father's side of the family. But I've been there my whole life, so they're my family regardless. And the good Penny here was my partner in crime my whole life, right?", Lucy now looked over to Penelope, who was, at the moment, the last one enjoying her cousin's return. But something inside of her told her that Lucy knew that.

"However, I'll need someone to show me around the school. So, Park number one or Mikaelson?", Lucy asked and looked at Hope and Penelope.

Before Penelope could say anything Hope nodded. "I'll do it. And you two?" Hope looked at Penelope and Lizzie. "Behave, please."

And with that, Hope and Lucy were gone.

Penelope sat down at one of the chairs and rested her arms on the table.  _Why is she here? This is so bad.._ Penelope thought.

"You don't seem very happy to see her.", Lizzie concluded.

"Not really, no.", Penelope replied simply. "I have to talk to Josie about this.."

"Why?", Lizzie now asked concerned. Anything that had to do with Josie, had something to do with Lizzie. Or at least Lizzie said so.

"She's just.. - Let's say Lucy is mysterious. You never know why she's doing what she's doing. You never know if her motives are good or bad. I didn't even know she knew Hope. This all sounds very odd to me." Penelope took a little pause, deciding what should be done now. "Take care of Hope, Lizzie. Don't worry and don't protest, I'll protect Josie and you'll do the same with Hope. Trust me with this, please?"

Lizzie crossed her arms. "Why would I do that?"

"I know Lucy. We may not be on good terms anymore, but I know her. She's family. She has a reason to be here and I'll find out what it is."

After a few seconds of thinking, Lizzie nodded. "Alright, Satan. It's a deal."

Penelope just had to smirk at the nickname Lizzie now gave her after two years. "There it is."

* * *

**One day later:**

"Hey, Jojo.", Penelope smiled as she arrived at Josie's dorm, who's door was wide open.

"Hello, lovely.", Josie smiled back and put her book away.

"Why's your door open?", Penelope asked while coming inside.

Josie sat upright before answering:"Mum was here right now and she's coming back in a few to tell me who's gonna be my new roomate. I personally, certainly, hope it's gonna be a certain raven haired girl."

"Josie Saltzman, are you flirting with me?", Penelope smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe.", Josie shrugged.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. It was full of pure adoration and love. Josie was just glad to finally have her back and she was glad she could still feel the spark just by looking at Penelope. If it was Josie's choice, she'd jump on Penelope right now, telling her how much she loved her still and kissing her, but she knew that they still needed a bit of time. At least a week, Josie promised herself. Penelope had been back for a day. Josie didn't want to rush things.

Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

"Come here. Sit with me.", Josie patted on the free spot on her bed and Penelope didn't hesitate a second.

"So..", Josie started.

"So?", Penelope asked.

"You're back.", Josie said, again. She still hadn't realized it. It still felt like a dream.

"I'm pretty sure we had that conversation yesterday, Jojo.", Penelope giggled. "But yes, I am."

"I just.. I thought I'd never see you again and now you're here after two years.. I just.. need time to realize it.", Josie explained.

"I hope me coming back had a good effect on you. Lizzie was actually quite surprised. Not really sure if she was happy to see me or if she wished I never came back.", Penelope said and let out a laugh. Even though both knew this wasn't a joke, Josie had to laugh, too. It was Lizzie after all. With Lizzie you never knew.

"I'm.. really, really happy you're back here.", Josie admitted quietly while looking deep into Penelope's eyes.

"You shouldn't be too hopeful about me being your new roomate.- I don't think your mum would like it.", Penelope whispered while staring at Josie's lips.

"Well, I can do whatever I want, with whoever I want. She has to get over it then.", Josie whispered back, while coming a little closer.

This new side of Josie was just so attractive to Penelope. All this confidence and independence made Penelope wanting to jump on Josie right here and kiss her on this exact bed, her bed, where they shared some other, beautiful, memories.

"Confidence looks good on you, Jojo.", Penelope teased.

"Penelope?", Josie asked.

"Yes?", Penelope asked back with a slight smile.

"Kiss me.", Josie ordered.

Right as Penelope was about to kiss the love of her life after two years, someone suddenly knocked on Josie's door, ruining the moment while doing so. Josie started to blush as she saw that it was her mother.  _There's my cute, Jojo,_ Penelope thought and smiled while gazing at her soon-to-be-girlfriend-again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got your new roomate with me.", Caroline said and stepped aside.

Josie stayed natural, while Penelope was about to start boiling. It was no other than her cousin Lucy Park, who already had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"This.. here is Lucy. Penelope, you're staying with Hope.", Caroline ordered, to which Penelope only nodded.

Josie didn't seem too satisfied with that.

Penelope and Caroline exchanged a look that implied 'talk. later.', which Josie obviously noticed, but she didn't think much of it.

"Alright, I should go and ask Hope which part of the room is mine so I can settle down.", Penelope said while standing up, but Josie grabbed her lovers hand softly.

"Do you really have to go now?", Josie asked with her pout-face that Penelope normally couldn't resist. But she needed to know from where Hope knew Lucy.

Speaking of, Lucy was just settling in, getting her things into the room. Though, she was eavesdropping every little inch of Penelope's and Josie's conversation.  _So, you're the one my cousin is so crazy in love with. Interesting._ Lucy thought.

"I'm sorry, babe. But we can talk later? Dinner?", Penelope asked softly while caressing Josie's cheek, while totally forgetting that they're not back together yet.

Josie beamed at that offer. "I'm all yours. Pick me up at seven?"

"Your wish is my command. See ya.", Penelope kissed Josie on the cheek before leaving to her new dorm, ready to ask Hope all the questions she thought of ever since Lucy walked into that stupid library. 

* * *

  **In Penelope's and Hope's dorm:**

"Guess we're roomates now, Mikaelson.", Penelope said as she came inside with her last box of clothing.

Hope smiled at that. "I'm really happy about this, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. But we're still gonna have a big talk about having girlfriends over.", Penelope said and she swore she could have slapped herself right now since she used the plural form of girlfriend.

Hope raised an eyebrow. "So you and Josie?"

"Josie and I are almost back to what we both want: a relationship. I'm taking her out for dinner today.", Penelope explained before she looked at the clock. "Speaking of, I have to get ready.", she added and went through all of her boxes of clothing to find the overall with the cape from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant two years ago.

She had her reasons. Making bad memories into good ones.

"Pen?", Hope asked while she was learning the new spells on her bed. Penelope hummed at that to signalise Hope that she could just continue talking. "Why do you think Lucy's here?"

Penelope sighed at that. "I honestly don't know, Hope." As she finally found the overall she gathered all the things she needed for the shower. "How do you know here, anyway?"

"Through a friend. I've known her for almost one and a half years. I've met her right after I got out of Malivore.", Hope explained, but she noticed Penelope's questioning look on her face. "Yes, I jumped into Malivore, everyone forgot me, but I'm back now. I'll spare you the details."

Penelope nodded at that, but she was confused about one thing. "Everyone?"

"Yeah. Whatever, after I got out of Malivore, I went to visit my family. Aunt Freya, Keelin and Davina, to be exact. They helped me how to make Josie and the others remember again. That's where I met her. She knew Davina. I don't know from where or why, but I guess it just has something to do with the coven she's part of.", Hope speculated.

"Thanks, Hope. For telling me all of this.", Penelope said, still thinking about how Hope said everyone was supposed to forget her after she jumped into Malivore, but it didn't happen to her. Maybe it was only for the people at Salvatore School? Penelope wasn't quite sure, but she didn't want to make a huge deal about it.

"No problem, Park. Now go get ready and make your girl officially your girl.", Hope smiled before Penelope went into the shower.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile:**

Since everyone was in their dorm or busy with other things, Lucy decided to go into the library to search for books about dark magic. She had the theory that this school didn't own any of them, but she knew a trick how to get them anyway.

Josie was out with Penelope, which Lucy was very grateful for, because that was her opportunity to go through Penelope's old room, trying to find the necklace Lucy's uncle once gave Penelope. She searched every little inch of that room but sadly didn't find it, so she figured it was either in Penelope's new room or Penelope was wearing that necklace.

And since Lucy couldn't just go up to Penelope and get that necklace, she decided to find and use dark magic for her goal first.

This was slowly getting creepy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, what is Lucy's goal?  
> And who's excited for the Posie date next chapter? ;)
> 
> Any characters you'd like to see? Or see more often? 
> 
> [Twitter: @stelenasposie]


	3. Long nights, happy endings

**At the Salvatore Boarding School backyard:**

Penelope had blindfolded Josie so she wouldn't see what Penelope had prepared from afar. She really outdid herself this time and she was proud because she was sure as hell now that she was getting her girl back tonight.

"Penny, I can't see anything!", Josie giggled as she, once again, almost stumbled over Penelope's feet. "I don't want to keep stumbling over your perfect feet. You need them to walk.", Josie pouted. 

"Don't worry, I got you.", Penelope said and put her right arm around Josie's waist even tighter now. "We're almost there."

When they arrived at the table for two Penelope guided Josie to her seat softly. Penelope took a last glance at the candles and the lights and the roses she got for Josie before taking the blindfold off of her. Penelope had to giggle as she saw that Josie was still closing her eyes.

"You can open your eyes, babe.", Penelope whispered into Josie's ear, who immediately opened her eyes.

Josie's eyes started to tear up as she saw what Penelope did for her. It was so romantic and beautiful. Josie knew that Penelope was a sucker for romantic things. That's why it was always great to spend Valentine's Day with her. Josie didn't really think much of that day, but Penelope still always thought of something Josie would like so that she would feel extra special on that day. Even though Josie always said she always felt special with Penelope by her side.

"You- You did this for me?", Josie asked, still speechless.

Penelope smiled satisfied. That kind of reaction from Josie was exactly what Penelope was aiming for. "With a little help from MG, yeah."

"I.." Josie actually wanted to say the magical three words in that exact moment, but she stopped herself, because she figured Penelope had the whole evening planned and she didn't want to ruin anything by declaring her love too fast. "How happy was MG when he saw you again?", Josie asked instead.

"Well.", Penelope had to laugh at that. "He took me in his arms and spinned us through the room. - I think he was indescribable happy."

"Typical MG.", Josie said and giggled. "He really missed you, you know? I mean we all did, but I think he had it worst."  _Except me,_ Josie thought.

 _Except you,_ Penelope thought. "Yeah.. I hated leaving him, but at the time I really couldn't do anything. I still regret it everyday..", Penelope said and started to look at her hands instead in Josie's face. The memories from back then started to come crawl back on her and with that, the pain.

"Hey..", Josie said softly and grabbed Penelope's hands in hers. "I was never mad at you for it. I was sad, obviously, but it was my fault why you left. You didn't do anything wrong." And with that she kissed Penelope's hands. 

* * *

**Meanwhile in the library:**

"Oh come on, there must be-" Lucy slammed the book shot with her magic. This had been the fourth book she looked through. She was very thankful that no one was in the library except her, otherwise she'd be very sorry for what would happen next, because at the moment she was fuming and whoever would be near her would be in serious danger.

She was about to turn around to get the next book, as someone suddenly stumbled on her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, didn't see you there-" The girl started rambling, but Lucy just wasn't having it.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" She stopped talking as her green eyes met blue ones. It was like a switch had been flicked and she was suddenly calm. Lucy wasn't sure what that was and she didn't like it. So she just went past her to one of the other book shelves.

The other girl meanwhile looked after the beautiful blonde girl she had never seen before.  _She must be new then,_ she thought,  _maybe she needs some friends?_

And all of sudden the girl was behind Lucy, who flinched. "I'm sorry, but have you never heard of privacy and personal space?", Lucy asked as calm as she could.

"I'm Mia. Mia Bright.", Mia beamed.  _What an ironic name,_ Lucy thought.

"Oh, you're the nice type.", Lucy concluded and rolled her eyes annoyingly, but Mia wasn't going anytime soon. Lucy noticed Mia still standing there while she was trying to find a book that would finally help her get what she wanted. "Can I help you,  _Mia Bright_?"

"Maybe I can help you?", she asked instead and a part of Lucy wanted to say yes, because she had to admit; that Mia girl was cute, there was no doubt. But she had a mission and pretending to be annoyed by the beautiful blonde, blue eyed beauty was easier than to get distracted.

"I'm good, thanks.", Lucy replied and put her hands on her hip, while looking through the books.

"Well, okay then. Hope I'll see you soon, nameless one.", Mia smiled slightly before she headed towards the exit.

"It's Lucy, blondie.", Lucy called after her, but not turning around.

"I hope I'll see you around, Lucy.", Mia smiled before disappearing, totally forgetting why she was in the library in the first place.

Lucy couldn't help but started smiling as soon as Mia was gone. She was adorable, Lucy had to admit. Maybe the Park relatives do had a certain type.

Lucy grabbed four other books that maybe gave her the answers she needed and brought them to the table she used as all of sudden she felt really dizzy. It had become a very familiar situation for the blonde Park in the last few months. It felt like something wanted to get out, but something was keeping it from doing so.

"Nevermind.", Lucy mumbled under her breath and sat down on the table, the dizziness already gone.

After she had gotten through the sixth book of the night, she finally found something. "A spell, to travel between the past and the current...", Lucy read to herself quietly. She took her phone and messages Davina instantly.

> **"Meet up at the gas station and you have to get me something. L"**

It didn't take long for Davina to answer.

> _**"You know I'm not a fan of your mission, but I understand why you want to do this. I'll be there in an hour. What do you need? D."** _
> 
> **"I need some sodalite, lavender and the ascendant. See you there. L"**

Davina didn't need to know about the last thing Lucy needed, because that was her own problem.

* * *

**Back to the backyard:**

"And? How many new people have arrived this year?", Penelope asked casually after they had just eaten their food.

"A few.. We're the seniors now so we have to take care of the newbies that are around fifteen and sixteen. There's this girl called Mia, she's pretty cool. And very smart for her age.", Josie said.

Penelope nodded. "Is she like you when you were younger?", Penelope teased. Josie normally liked people that tent to be more her way personality wise, - at least when it came to friendships.

"Well.. She has some great characters traits.", Josie giggled, not really wanting to admit why she prefers Mia from the newbies than anyone else.

Penelope didn't know what came over her but in that moment she just found Josie so adorable. She missed her and this so much and it just made her tear up. Josie immediately noticed and grabbed Penelope's hand again, which she was caressing before.

"Penny, what's wrong?", Josie asked worried.

"I.. I'm in love with you, that's it.", Penelope said and let out a giggle. "I am completely in love with you, even after all those years. I never wanna be without you, I want to be with you until I take my last breath on this earth and I know this is probably too much, but you are my soulmate, Josette Saltzman and I love you. I love you so much, always have, always will and-"

"I love you, too.", Josie said, now also nearly crying. "You are everything to me, Penelope. You are the one. You've always been the one. I love you."

"So.. can we be together again, now?", Penelope asked with a laugh.

"How about you ask me properly first?", Josie said softly with a smile.

Challenge accepted, Penelope raised an eyebrow and stood up from her chair. She grabbed the bouquet of flowers that were on the table and took Josie's hand and guided her under the lights and under the stars.

Penelope took a deep breath. "You wanna know why I wear what I wear today?", Penelope asked, not letting go of Josie's hand for a second. Josie only shook her head.

"I mean I know when you wore it, but-"

"I wear it today, because the last time I did I lost you.", Penelope interrupted. "I know it was my choice to leave, half of it at least, but I wanted that dance with you at Miss Mystic Falls. I wanted you to win and I wanted you to be the best version of yourself that you could be. - But sadly it didn't go as planned."

Josie's gaze fell to their hands. She hated and loved that day at the same time. She spent so much time with Penelope that day, of which she was so grateful, but she also lost her that day which made her hate it.

"But this will.", Penelope continued. "Josette Saltzman. Josie. My Jojo. Will you be my girlfriend again? Forever, this time?"

Penelope had a smile on her face, while one tear was streaming down Josie's cheek. Josie grabbed the bouquet of flowers from Penelope's hand, pulled her arms around Penelope and pulled her closer to her face. "Of course I will. It's you and me against the world, Penny. Forever."

And that's when their lips collided and two lost souls found together again.

Little did Penelope know her happiness was gonna end shortly. 


	4. Family Is Forever

**At the gas station:**

It was exactly 9pm when Lucy arrived at the gas station, where Davina was already waiting impatiently. A part of Lucy was excited to finally do what she's been searching for how to do for since forever. It felt like a weight was falling off of her shoulders.

"I said I'll be there in an hour. What took you so long?", Davina asked eagerly.

Lucy grabbed the ascendant from Davina's hands and the bag that included the soladite and the lavender. "I had to take care of a few things."

"Lucy, look.. You know I support you, right? But are you sure you want to do this?", Davina asked in a concern tone.

Lucy didn't hesitated a second. "Yes.", she answered simply. "It's about my family, Davina. My real one, my.. Legacy. You know how long I've been searching for a way to find out where I belonged to."

"Just.. Be careful. Black magic isn't fun and it can go deep into your veins and you won't be able to escape it. You'll get dizzy a lot and feel like you want to vomit, because your soul wants to get out. It eats you from the inside and makes you go crazy. - I don't want to lose you and I bet you Penelope doesn't either.", Davina said, holding back her tears. Davina knew the difficulties that came with what Lucy was planning right now.

But the blonde witch just sighed. "Davina.. I appreciate the concern, but Penelope doesn't care. She made that pretty clear in Belgium." Lucy didn't want to let emotions get in the way of her plan. "There's a reason why Hope could remember me and Penelope after she got out of Malivore and there's a reason why we didn't forget her in the first place. I need to find that reason."

"You know.. You may not be a real Park or a real Mikaelson, but you sure did get the loyalty of both families. Freya would be so proud of you." Lucy gulped. Now she was slightly getting emotional. She may have met Freya when she was around ten years old, - that was a different story - but Freya was like a family to her. She helped her in way no one did.

When Lucy was little she quickly learned not to tell anyone anything. Trust was her biggest enemy. Penelope was her one and only, the only one she actually felt connected to. But the more Lucy's walls started to built, the more her and Penelope's connection faded. Till this day neither one of them really knows what happened. They just parted ways, they told themselves. Ever since then Lucy was on her own. She had her adoptive parents, but they recently became part of a cult, that was practicing black magic specifically and when they told Lucy to join, because they'd need _a creature_ as powerful as her, she knew something was up with her and she needed to know what it was.

"Don't make me emotional, Dav. I have a mission to complete.", Lucy joked halfly. "I got this. Trust me with this one."

"Take care.", Davina said and went in for a hug. Davina was the only one who really was like a sister to Lucy. That little witch meant so much to her, it was crazy.

After Davina left, Lucy made her way behind the gas station to start her spell. She got the lavender out and spread it out on the floor, forming a circle, before getting the soladite out and forming a star inside of the circle of lavender, but leaving room for the ascendant in the middle. Lucy took a deep breathe, before putting the ascendant in the middle. She then turned around to her bag that she got with her to get out the knive she needed for this spell. Davina didn't need to know Lucy had to cut her artery for that.

"For your family, Lucy Park.", she whispered under her breathe before closing her eyes and cutting her artery open. She held back a scream, even though it was hurting insanely terrible. But she forced herself to cast the spell, otherwise she'd die in less than ten minutes and Lucy wasn't really planning on that.

" _Nunc iter ad me vitae meae tempore creaturae, in diebus nativitatis meae, ut veritas videatur._ ", Lucy started to mumble under her breathe. The spell basically meant: Now let me travel, in the time of my creation, in the time of my birth, to see the truth.

The more time passed, the more Lucy could feel herself dive into a new dimension and it was captivating.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Penelope stopped kissing Josie immediately as she felt pain in her stomach. "Josie, something's wrong."

Exactly during that time, Hope woke up next to Lizzie, screaming and panting heavily, while sitting right up. "Babe, what's wrong?", Lizzie asked softly, who woke up, too, by the painful screams of her true love.

"Something's wrong.", Hope whispered. 

* * *

 "Hope?! Open this damn door!", Penelope shouted while still knocking on Lizzie's dorm door. She knew Hope was sleeping over at Lizzie's place today, because they agreed that if things would go well, she'd get to take Josie to their room and if things would get bad, Penelope would get their dorm for herself to cry.

The stomach pain was getting worse and Penelope didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling and that it had something to do with Lucy. Josie was trying to calm her down, but since the brunette didn't really know why Penelope was going crazy like this there wasn't much she could do but holding her girlfriend's hand.

Suddenly the door went wide open and there stood Lizzie, already annoyed by Penelope hammering at her door at almost midnight. "Stop screaming! It's the middle of the night!", Lizzie hissed.

"Technically, it's 11:34pm, but I really need to speak to Mikaelson right **now**.", Penelope demanded and went past Lizzie, who was actually shocked my Penelope's behavior.

Hope was still trying to calm down. She was shaking and couldn't stop and she felt like she was going to explode. "Hope, what's wrong?", Penelope asked, now worried, with widened eyes.

"It feels like something is trying to reach me.. I know this feeling.", Hope breathed out. "It's Malivore."

That's when something dawned to Penelope.  _Lucy and Penelope could remember Hope, even though she was in Malivore._ Lucy!

"Hope, have you seen Lucy going to her dorm?", Penelope asked slowly.

But Hope shook her head. "Not since I finished the guiding tour with her a few hours ago."

"Why is that Lucy chick important anyway right now?", Josie suddenly chimed in. Penelope narrowed her eyes at that.  _Shit,_ the raven haired girl thought. Josie didn't know about Penelope's cousin. The only reason for that was honestly that when Penelope arrived at Salvatore Boarding School four years ago she and Lucy weren't really close anymore and since Lucy wasn't family by blood she didn't really bother telling Josie about her.

"Uhm-"

"Oh, I can tell you.", Lizzie chimed in, already enjoying the fact that she had something to torture Penelope with. Sometimes, you still had to play the old games.

"Lizzie, don't. Please.", Penelope said quietly, not looking at Lizzie nor Josie, but at Hope instead, her best friend. 

_Meanwhile, Lucy found herself in a lost forest. There was basically no other living being but her and she literally felt like the witch world was playing a damn april fools prank on her. "Very funny, hahahah. You got me, stupid witches.", she said out loud into the forest. That was the moment she spotted a campfire from about fifty meters afar._

_Maybe that was the direction she actually had to go. "Alright witches, you got one more chance.", she answered with a satisfied smile. She couldn't really make up which year this was, it must have been her birth year, but something here seemed really odd._

_So she made her way to the forests, while trying not to get caught. When she arrived near the campfire, she hid behind a big tree. There were many, Lucy guessed it were witches, that formed a circle while casting a spell, but she couldn't saw what thing was in the middle. "Damn.", she whispered. She had to figure that out. That might be her family's secret._

"Can anyone just tell me what the hell is going on?!", Josie now asked.

"After you.", Lizzie said, while smiling brightly. She really loved making Penelope go crazy.

Hope caught Lizzie's eye and patted on the free spot next to her on the bed to getting her to stop making fun of her best friend. Lizzie sighed, but didn't hesitate a second before sitting down next to Hope, putting her arm around her and pulling her close. "You good?", Lizzie asked quietly and softly into Hope's ear.

Hope nodded. "It still hurts, but with you I'm always good.", Hope whispered back and kissed Lizzie on the cheek.

"That Lucy girl.. Your apparant new roomate and the one I'm worried about right now is.. My cousin. Adoptive cousin, to be exact. And I didn't tell you, because she and I haven't heard from each other until a year ago and at the time it wasn't really important. But, I'm sorry, Jojo.", Penelope admitted honestly.

Josie took a few steps towards Penelope and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "It's alright, you don't have to be sorry. I'm with you. Let's go find her."

Penelope nodded instantly and quickly pecked Josie on the lips. "Mikaelson? Let's go find her, I guess the pain we're both feeling will guide us to her."

"You think so?", Hope asked.

"I know one thing: When the only two people that are somehow close to her suddenly feel the same pain, it's never a coincidence.", Penelope stated.

Hope knew she was right. "Let's go. All of us."

_All of sudden, Lucy could see a man coming up to the circle of witches. He was wearing a dark coat and she couldn't see his face. They all stepped aside to let him through to the fire. Just now Lucy saw he was holding a little human being on his arm that was wrapped up in a white blanket._

_"_ _Ita quod sit creatura sit responsum est ad orationes et rectores orbis terrarum.", the man suddenly started to say and Lucy just figured it must have been a black magic spell. But it was one she had never heard before. "Et cum hoc fit creatura circulus sit nobis Deus: et Diabolus in unum, a perfectum statera."_

_"Crap.", Lucy mumbled as she realized she literally didn't understand a word of what he was saying. All of those years at that all witch school in Belgium and for what? Lucy thought, Screw this._

_But when she saw the man holding the baby over the fire, she stopped breathing for a second. The man took out a knive, while he repeated the same words over and over again, but all of sudden her vision started to get blurry._

"Luc- Lucy?", _she could hear a familiar voice say,_ "Wake up, damn it!"

"Hope, what is happening?!",  _she could hear the same voice saying._

"We have to get her out of there, NOW-"

And that was when everything turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think happened to Lucy? ;)


	5. Someone To Stay

The next thing Lucy knew is her sitting right up in her bed, coughing like she was coughing her soul out. At least, that's what she felt like. She immediately fell back into her bed, still didn't have enough strength to sit up properly. "Shit.", she mumbled.

"You're awake.", a voice she wasn't quite familiar with called out. Lucy slowly opened her eyes, already wanting to close them again after the sun shined right through her eyes.

"Who's that? Sorry, but I actually can't see you.", Lucy explained.

"Oh.", that girl giggled and made her way to Lucy. That's when Lucy realized it was Josie. Penelope's true love and her new roomie.

 _At least I am in my actual room,_ Lucy thought. She remembered everything from last night, if it was last night, except for the part where she apparantly passed out.  _Great,_ she thought. She looked around the room. It actually were just Josie and her in here and something inside of her told her this was on purpose and she really wasn't having it.

Josie noticed that and she noticed that Lucy wasn't going to start talking anytime soon, which is why she started. "We brought you back here right after the.. incident. Penelope's watching you like a hawk, so I sent her to the library with Hope and Lizzie to search for a solution."

"Solution for what?", Lucy now tried to say, just now noticing how dry her voice was.

Josie who noticed that got a glass of water from the nightstand and gave it to the blonde witch. "We don't really know yet."

" _We don't really know yet_.", Lucy aped. "Very funny, Saltzman."

"Wow, you two are way more similiar than I thought.", Josie said, holding back a laughter. That was when the door bursted open and Lucy's eyes met Penelope's.

Penelope really looked worried and Lucy genuinely wondered why. What she didn't know was: She almost died and now something was totally wrong with her, that being pretty clear by how dried out her whole body looked like. Lucy was really pale and had dark eyebags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't eaten in one week. It was terrible.

"I'll let you two talk.", Josie said slowly while turning around.

"You don't have to.", Lucy mumbled under her breath, but Josie was already gone.

Penelope closed the door slowly before coming to Lucy's bed to sit with her. "How are you feeling?", Penelope asked worried.

"I'm good. Perfect, actually.", Lucy lied. Of course, she felt the pain, of course, she felt like she was gonna die of thirst any minute and maybe, just maybe, her left arm hurt like a bitch because of the fresh cut she did to herself.

"Don't lie to me, please.", Penelope said quietly, her voice breaking at the end. "What happened out there, Lucy? What were you doing out there?"

"That's not important."

"Yes, it is!", Penelope said, now way louder. "I almost lost you, you know that? And we may not have been on the best terms recently-"

"Well, you made that pretty clear-" Lucy wanted to argue, but Penelope interrupted her again.

"I know. Listen to me, please. - I know things between us haven't been going well, but you are my family. Always and forever, you go, I go. It's you and me until the end, Luc. When I saw you sitting there, eyes completely black, I-I lost it. If it wasn't for Hope we maybe would have lost you and I hate myself so much for that.", Penelope was now crying silently and Lucy was.. impressed. Maybe surprised. She didn't really see this coming. 

 _Eyes completely black?_ Lucy thought. Maybe she was right all along, maybe something was wrong with her. Maybe, she shouldn't be near Penelope at all. "You should go.", Lucy said quietly, trying not to sound too cold, but she noticed she failed when she saw how hurt Penelope looked. While her cousin was still crying, Lucy wasn't sheding a single tear. Protecting her family was her first priority, always.

"A-Alright, if you want that.", Penelope said weakly before standing up. "I'm always here for you when you need me, though.", she added before heading towards the door.

In that moment Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore and took a huge sip from the water Josie gave her earlier. She felt relieved at first, but all of sudden she had to spit it out and with that, a lot of blood. She started coughing and not even within a second, Penelope was back on her side. "Shh, it's gonna be alright.", Penelope whispered. "Hope!", she screamed, probably knowing full well that Hope was outside.

"What's going on- OH MY GOD!", Hope rushed to the bed quickly and grabbed Lucy's head. "Lucy, look at me, breathe."

Lucy tried, but failed. She didn't have the strength. And when Hope suddenly saw her eyes changing into a ice cold blue and black veins spreading under and beside her eyes, Hope couldn't help but use a spell to make her sleep. Something was clearly going on with that girl.

"Hope!"

"I'm sorry, Park, but this had to be done. Something clearly happened to her, I- I've never seen something like this before.", Hope explained quickly.

"Seen what?", Penelope asked, not trying to show her anger.

Hope knew Penelope was busy holding and trying to calm down her cousin, so she probably didn't saw it. "Her eyes were ice cold blue and black veins were around her eyes.. Pen, something is clearly wrong."

Penelope didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to be worried, she didn't want her family to be in danger. She didn't want all of this.  

* * *

**In the library:**

"So are we really helping Penelope's, obviously a monster, cousin?", Lizzie asked while looking through the third book that maybe contained information about Lucy's condition.

"Yes.", Josie stated. "You don't even know that girl, how can you despise her already? Also, she's Hope's friend."

"Exactly!", Lizzie suddenly exclaimed and Josie flinched. "She's Hope's friend, which means when she stays here she gets to spend time with Hope, talk to Hope, touch Hope, be partners in crime with-"

"Lizzie Saltzman, are we jealous?", Josie teased.

Lizzie felt caught. "W-What, I'm not, I am perfectly fine. - It's just.. What is mine is mine and I don't want anyone to take it away from me.", she explained, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely jealous.

But Josie couldn't help, but smile. She found it pretty adorable that her sister was being like that. Josie had never seen Lizzie that jealous before, which showed her that Lizzie really was in love with Hope. That made Josie really happy.

In that moment, Mia stepped into the library and smiled as soon as she saw Josie and Lizzie. "Hey, Jo, Hey, Liz.", the blonde girl said nicely.

"Hello, Mia.", Josie said. "Preparing for the assignment due on Monday?"

"Yeah.", she grinned.

"You haven't done anything for it yet, haven't you?", Josie laughed.

Mia shrugged. "Maybe? I just haven't found the right partner yet, which is pretty stressful, since it's due in five days." She scratched her neck nervously and started blushing. "I was actually thinking about asking that girl from the library two days ago."

Now that caught Josie and Lizzie's ears. It had been two days since the incident. That had to be a coincidence.

"Her name's Lucy. She's new here.", Mia explained a little further and the twins nodded.

Josie was the first one to smile at the blonde teenage girl. "You know, she's my roomate actually and she's very sick at the moment. And I don't think she'll be fit to do an assignment."

Mia's smile slowly fade. "Oh.. I guess that's alright, I mean I wasn't even sure if she was going to say yes.. There was just something about her that was so-"

"Captivating?", Josie asked and Mia nodded. "I know that feeling. Don't worry, I'll tell her to reach out for you as soon as she's fit again."

With that Mia let out a quick 'thanks' and went to her coven that was waiting for her at one of the tables.

"Good to know you still promise little teenagers things that may never happen.", Lizzie joked.

"Lucy won't die, oh my god, please stop being so pessimistic.", Josie groaned.

Lizzie shrugged. "Just preparing for the worst here."

* * *

**Back at Josie's and Lucy's dorm:**

"So how long is she gonna stay like this?", Penelope asked while cleaning Lucy's face because of all the blood she spit out.

"A while.", Hope only said. Penelope knew what that meant:  _probably in the next few hours._ "I did it to protect us, Penelope. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but she's not a monster.", Penelope stated. "Something's happening to her and we don't know what it is. Maybe she's dying, maybe she's recovering, but we don't know what it is and it hurts me."

Hope wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I know, but it's all gonna be alright."

"Maybe we have to get Caroline on this.", Penelope whispered and Hope immediately broke the hug.

"We can't do that." Penelope looked at her questioningly. "Look, whatever it is that happened to Lucy it either had something to do with the spell she did, her family or Malivore, if not all of them combined. We have to find answers, not Caroline. Ever since Triad and Malivore happened this school has been throwing any possible danger into a cell until proven innocent. If we tell Caroline about Lucy, she will do the same to her."

Penelope gulped and looked over at her cousin, sleeping so peacefully. "Alright."

* * *

**A week later:**

A week passed and Lucy still wasn't feeling better. - It was getting worse, actually.

The twins nor Hope nor Penelope had found a solution yet and it made all of them go crazy. Penelope stayed by Lucy's side the whole time, getting less or even no sleep at all, while Josie was sleeping in Hope's and Penelope's dorm. Penelope just couldn't treat Josie the way she deserved while Lucy was in this condition, but Penelope guessed that Josie understood, because it was about family.

Josie made sure Penelope ate and drank enough and that she was alright in general, while giving her the space and time she needed with her cousin still. Josie had come to the realisation that there actually was a possibility of Lucy dying and just thinking about that hurt her inside. It hurt her inside, because she didn't even want to think about her Penny in pain.

It wasn't like Penelope was actually getting used to the thought of Lucy dying, because that was the last thing she wanted, but she had to see the truth and the truth was, it was a possibility. It wasn't one she liked, but it was one. She just wished they'd finally find a solution.

Penelope kept reading her family's grimoire as suddenly Lucy started to move. Seemed like her cousin was finally waking up again after Hope used that sleeping spell on her for the third time already. It was pretty exhausting, to be quite honest.

"Hey, Luc.", Penelope said softly with a tender voice.

"Did Hope do it again?", the blonde witch asked.

Penelope nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Alright.", Lucy replied and tried to sat up, at which she was getting better at day by day. "Still haven't found a solution, I guess?"

Penelope shook her head. "No.."

Penelope offered her cousin a glass of water, which Lucy declined instantly. "Honestly, I don't think this was a coincident the last time I drank water. I think.. I'm not supposed to drink it." Penelope nodded understanding and put it away.

"Do you have any theories on what's going on with you?", Penelope asked casually. Lucy still didn't seem to want Penelope in her life, - actually to protect her, but Penelope simply thought it was because she fucked up big time - but Lucy got used to Penelope being there everyday.

Lucy shook her head slowly. "No I do not, dear cousin."

"I don't want you to die.", Penelope suddenly breathed out.

Lucy shrugged. "I think it's inevitable at this point."

"Can you please, just this one time, stop joking about your possible death?", Penelope asked softly.

Lucy took a deep breath, ready to protest, but then she saw the look on Penelope's face and softened. "Okay. I won't joke about my possible death anymore. - At least not for today."

Penelope had to smile at that. At least Lucy was still the same person she knew and loved.

And suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door bursted open. "Mia, I told you-"

"What is happening here?", Penelope asked confusingly, now that she was looking at her Jojo and a blonde and younger version of Josie. "Babe, did you have a child from the future that I should know about?"

"We do not have time for jokes right now, baby.", Josie replied.

"Blondie?", asked Lucy now. Of all people in this school, she did not expect the library girl to show up in her dorm, right now, as she was about to die, probably.

Mia almost teared up as she saw what Lucy looked like. "I didn't know it was this bad, Lulu. I would have visited you sooner."

Mia went past Penelope and Josie right to Lucy and sat down next to her on the bed. Meanwhile, Penelope looked at Josie with her eyebrows raised.

"What?", Josie whispered.

"Lulu? Jojo?", Penelope whispered back. She had to hold back her laugh. "It's cute, I dig it."

"Oh shut up.", Josie whispered, but she was smiling brightly.

"Lulu, huh?", Lucy asked as she raised one eyebrow, while Mia started to blush and looked down at her hands. "I like it."

Mia looked up again and they both locked eyes. Lucy felt that peace and calmness again and again, it consumed and confused her. It was insane what kind of effect Mia had on her, even though this was just the second time they had spoken to each other.

"Uh- uhm.", Mia stuttered as she realized she was actually here for a reason. "I may or may not have been stalking Josie and Lizzie regarding their research and when Josie told me you were 'sick', I just knew it had something to d with you, so I did some of my own research and.. - I've found a solution. Well, maybe, I don't know."

"Tell me.", Lucy said softly and grabbed Mia's hand tenderly in hers. 

Now Penelope was listenting too and so was Josie.

"I think you have to drink human blood to survive.", Mia stated and it was pretty clear how shocked everyone was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think Lucy is? As far as we knew she was a witch, but is that all?
> 
> And Mia being the one to save Lucy's live by 'spying' on other people's research? I smell a Posie parallel ;)


	6. 'Revetic'

„I have to do  _what_ now?!“, Lucy exclaimed, clearly shocked about it.

In the meantime Penelope called Hope to tell her to come to Josie‘s dorm, already knowing that she’d bring Lizzie with her.

“I believe that you’re the first ever created Heretic. Now Heretics are Siphoners that turn into Vampires and still have their witch powers, because they absorb them from their vampire abilities.“, Mia explained, getting the notes out out of her bag that she did while she was in the library.

“I appreciate you wanting to help me, but I‘m not a siphoner. I know Lizzie and Josie are, but I‘m not.“, Lucy tried to be as sweet as possible, but every new second she lost a little bit of hope inside.

“Mia? What did you say about Lucy having to drink human blood?“, Josie now asked. „Lizzie and I, whoever wins the merge-" Josie took a quick glance at Penelope, who immediately looked at her after saying that. „-won’t have to do that.“

“Exactly-", Mia turned back to Lucy, "It’s because you are some kind of heretic. With you it’s just.. all turned upside down.“

“What does that mean?“, Penelope now chimes in, just wanting to focus on her cousin, not Josie mentioning the merge.

“It means you’ve been created by black magic. I don’t know when it happened and you probably don’t know either, but whatever ritual they did with you it made you stay a powerful witch, but with the abilities of a vampire. But of course, witches believe in the nature of life, like the fact why you lose your powers when you are a witch that turns into a vampire, it’s nature. But when you’re the complete opposite, it does make sense and that’s why you’re not immortal and that’s why you don’t have any super speed or anything, they wanted to keep a balance.“, Mia explained. "Whoever did this to you wanted to create something new I guess. That’s why you have shining ice cold eyes colored in blue and black veins appearing on your eyes when you’re having, an  _episode_ _?“_

Lucy had to admit that girl impressed her more and more. "But it’s black magic, so why didn’t they just screw the rules and made me immortal? Because apparently they want me for something.“

"Now  _that_ is what I don’t know.“, Mia admitted. "But we‘re gonna find out.“, she added and squeezed Lucy‘s hand softly.

"We can’t drag you into this, Mia.“, Josie argued.

“No you can’t.“, Mia said and turned around to Josie. "But I already dragged myself into it so there’s no stopping now.“ 

During that conversation between Josie and Mia, Penelope went to Lucy‘s bag, getting out the knife she used that night. Of course it was cleaned now, but Penelope couldn’t get rid of the pictures of Lucy laying there with her artery open. She would always remember what that looked like. She took a deep breathe and cut her hand open.

“Pen!“, Josie shouted, not being able to believe that her girlfriend just cut herself like that.

“Everyone’s forgetting the important part: Lucy can’t die and she will unless she drinks human blood and since no one else is voluntarily gonna donate their blood, I will.“, Penelope stated casually while getting a glass, letting her blood drip into it. "Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt, Jojo.“ 

Josie didn’t really believe her girlfriend, but she knew if it was about Lizzie dying right now she would do the same, so she let Penelope be.

“Alright, I guess this will work.“, Penelope mumbled to herself while walking over to Lucy‘s bed. She sat down next to her, Mia meanwhile going over to Josie to see from afar if this would work.

“Here.“, Penelope said softly and handed Lucy the glass of blood. It didn’t take long for Lucy‘s eyes to turn blue and for the veins to pop out.

Penelope widened her eyes, but she decided not to be scared. There was nothing to be scared about. It was her cousin, after all.

“This already smells disgusting.“, Lucy bickered.

“You want to drink my blood or die? You choose.“, Penelope stated.

Lucy sighed. She felt her veins wanting to break out and it hurt like hell, but she didn’t want to say it out loud just now. Right after Lucy brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, Hope and Lizzie arrived, asking Josie quietly what happened.

And soon the glass was empty and Lucy actually felt better. You could also see a bit of change already. Of course, she’d need to drink more, but for now she definitely wasn’t dying anymore.

The next thing Lucy knew was having Penelope jumping into her arms and hugging her tight. Penelope was so relieved that it actually worked and that Mia was right about all of it. Otherwise she would have lost her most important person, next to Josie, today. And she really couldn’t have handled that at all.

* * *

 

**Two Days Later:**

"You cannot like Twilight! This movie disregards every actual vampire fact out there!" Lucy couldn't stop laughing after Mia just told her about her favorite movie.

They've been hanging out for the last two days, because Mia insisted on looking out and taking care of Lucy. Of course, Penelope was still worried and wanted to see her cousin, that's why Mia and Penelope always switched after a half day or so. "It may not be accurate, but it's so.." Mia tried to find the words to explain it, but she couldn't come up with any. Until finally an example crossed her mind. "Look, it's like this.. When you watch a TV show or a movie, why do you fall in love with it?"

"Uhm..", Lucy started thinking. "I guess, because it takes me to a different place for a while."

"Exactly!", Mia exclaimed and started laughing as she saw how Lucy flinched because she was suddenly so loud. "With Twilight it's.. It's not real, but it shows the supernatural in a different way. It takes me to a different place for a while. It makes me forget what I am and what I am doing here.", the blonde explained.

Lucy started to really like Mia. She wouldn't call it liking someone in  _that_ way yet, because she always had trust issues and very rarely fell in love, but she was sure she wanted to get to know Mia even more. Penelope was already teasing her about it and sometimes Lucy would react and other times she would just ignore it. Things between Lucy and Penelope were quite complicated at the moment. Lucy was torn between wanting to be as close as ever to her only family at the moment and pushing her away because she was afraid she'd hurt Penelope someday. Lucy thought about a lot of things, especially about her being a "Revetic", as Lizzie likes to call it. Lizzie thought that it would be fun to mix the words reverse and heretic to create a name for what Lucy was.

But honestly? Lucy just wanted to be normal. She didn't like the fact that apparantly someone did this to her on purpose and that probably, in the near future, someone is gonna come look for her. Maybe she was the only one thinking that far, because everyone else was slowly calming down again. - Except Hope.

Hope and Lucy haven't talked a lot the past few days, but Lucy could feel that Hope was thinking and feeling the same as her. She needed to talk to her.

"Alright, let me show you _my_ favorite movie.", Lucy said after a while and slowly tried to stand up. It was getting better every day, but she still needed to ge used to the fact of needing to drink human blood. It was, and Lucy figured it may always be, disgusting. 

But when she almost tripped, Mia immediately came to her side to help her. "You good?"

Mia had put her arm around Lucy's waist to make sure she was actually standing. Mia sometimes couldn't really define how dizzy Lucy felt or how bad it would be this time, because it was always different. Sometimes, walking was no problem at all and other times it was like this.

Lucy turned her head to look at Mia and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Mia slowly let go of Lucy, who then made her way to her shelf full of books and DVD's. Josie was already calling her a mini Penelope, since Penelope's shelf didn't look any different. Lucy and Penelope bascially grew up together so the blonde witch wasn't surprised that some of her habits were Penelope's, too. Even if they weren't family by blood. It took Lucy a while to find the movie she was looking for, but when she found it she just had to smirk. She knew Mia was gonna hate it, but who knows, maybe she could get her to watch it together some time.

Lucy grabbed the DVD and went back to the bed, giving Mia the DVD. "Oh my- Lulu, no.", Mia immediately said. "The Exorcist?! Are you crazy?"

"Well, I certainly like some danger.", Lucy smiled. "Also, this was the one Penelope and I used to watch last year in Belgium until we started to drift apart. We love a classic."

"You know what? You can hate Twilight all you want, go ahead, because yep.. I get it.", Mia now said, clearly being afraid of horror movies.

"Why don't we just watch it all together sometime?", Lucy said. Yes, she went right for it.

"Uhm." But before she could get an answer the door burst open and standing there: Hope Mikaelson.

"I'm here to take over, Penelope has something like an emergency..", Hope explained.

Mia smiled, but you could see she was sad to leave already. "Alright.", she turned back to Lucy. "Take care, yeah?"

"Of course.", Lucy said and winked at younger blonde and soon she was gone. Lucy's eyes met Hope's and she just had to ask. "What emergency?"

"Nothing you have to worry about. - Besides, she didn't really give me any information either. But she seemed pretty down the entire day.", Hope replied.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in a thoughtful way, thinking about what Penelope could possibly be doing right now. "Okay."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Penelope's dorm:**

"You called?", Josie asked as she entered her girlfriend's dorm. The brunette already sensed that her girlfriend was pretty nervous and quieter than usual. "What is it?"

"Can you close the door first, please?", Penelope asked and Josie did as told. "Sit with me?", she now added softly.

Josie could already tell that this was vulnerable Penelope, not strong, independent Penelope. She went and sat down next to Penelope on the bed. Penelope immediately grabbed Josie's hand and intertwined it with hers. She started caressing their folded hands with her thumb. "Talk to me.", Josie whisperd tenderly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good girlfriend lately.", her raven haired girl suddenly said.

Josie was shocked. Where was this all of sudden coming from? "You weren't and you _aren't_."

"Yes, I am!", Penelope suddenly got louder. "I've been worrying about Lucy for the past two weeks non-stop and I haven't been giving you the attention and the love that you deserve."

"She's your family, of course you worry about her and I'm not mad about it. If I were in your position and it'd be Lizzie we're talking about I'd do whatever it takes to be there for her, too.", Josie said softly, giving Penelope a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't deserve you.", Penelope whispered.

"You gotta stop saying stuff like that."

Penelope didn't answer to that, because it already hurt her what she was going to do next.

"I can't do this, Jojo.", Penelope whispered, holding back her tears.

"Wait, Pen-"

"I can't let you sit around and wait for me to finally have time for you. Lucy and that Revetic thing might never end and she's my priority. It's family over everything else, Josie. She will always come first and right now, I don't think it's smart for us to be together.", she stated.

Now, Josie was crying. A part of her understood why Penelope was doing what she was doing, another part of her wasn't going to let her go through with this because they just finally found each other again. They were not supposed to lose each other now. Not ever.

"Listen to me-" Josie grabbed Penelope's face and caressed her cheeks. "You are not breaking up with me tonight, Penelope Park. You're never going to do that, okay? You and me? We're family, too. You are the love of my life and I am yours, I know that. - I know why you want to do this, but I won't let you."

"I can't be with someone, if I'm _not actually_ with them, Josie.", Penelope admitted quietly. "It's not fair to you, you hear me? I know you don't want me to do this and it's not 100% what I want either, but when we're officially together I always feel responsible to make you feel happy and to love you and be _there_ and to always put you first, but I can't do that right now."

"I'm okay with that, as long as I know I have you, it's okay.", Josie argued back.

"But it shouldn't be!", Penelope now groaned, being annoyed at the fact that Josie didn't just accept it. "Please, just.. Put me first for once and accept my decision.", the raven haired girl whispered.

"I love you, Josie Saltzman and I always will, but at the moment I can't be what you deserve. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, it just means that you deserve better.", Penelope explained.

"So what? We're just gonna take a little  _break_ until you're, as you think, worthy of my love again?", Josie scoffed.

Penelope bit her bottom lip and rubbed her eyes. "If the word break satisfies you-", Penelope took a deep breath, "-yes."

 _It doesn't,_ Josie thought. But Josie knew that Penelope was  _tired._ She was worrying about Lucy constantly, watching over her constantly. She needed to be able to breathe again and even though Josie wanted to help her and support her, it wasn't possible. Because this was something Penelope had to take care of on her own. Josie couldn't really do much. So the only solution at the moment was agreeing to whatever Penelope wants, but not actually agreeing to it. Even if she'd agree now, she would never act distance and cold or any different towards Penelope. She'd fight for her even more then.

"I will always come back to you and I will always fight for you." Josie leaned forward to kiss Penelope on the cheek longingly. "When you're ready, I'll be there.", she added in a whisper.

In that moment Penelope just had to kiss her for real this time. Maybe it was like a goodbye kiss for now for her or maybe she just wanted to feel Josie close again, but she just needed it.

* * *

**Five hours later:**

Hope left after three hours, because she figured Lucy could take care of her own, which actually worked perfectly fine. Lucy decided to take a quick walk around the school, trying to finally get to walk properly again. She actually hadn't seen the school in full-circle yet, except for the tour that Hope gave her. But to see it all for herself once more was very fascinating. The school's story was interesting. 

Lucy always wished she would have gotten to know Klaus. He seemed like a good father for Hope, while fighting his own demons inside. Lucy kind of connected to him through the stories everyone told her. The evil one, whose good side always tried to break out and which not everyone got to see. Lucy sometimes just needed someone who she could connect with. Penelope and her were the ones who understood each other in every way. They would always prank Jed when they were younger. It was always Lucy and Penelope against Jed, but when it came down to it, they were like the three musketeers. She missed Jed a lot.

She heard about him being on this school, too. But since she's been stuck in her room ever since she came here, she didn't get to see him yet.

But when she walked around the school, the moon already rising up, she went past the gym, where she could hear multiple voice laughing and shouting. She decided to take a look. Of course, without anyone noticing. There were multiple boys, some from the vampires, others from the wolf pack. It didn't take her long to spot Jed, who was talking to Kaleb and MG right now. Lucy only noticed Kaleb and MG because Penelope showed her pictures of them while they were looking for a solution to the merge in Belgium together. She told her all about her friends and Lucy thought those were really great people.

The guys were practicing basketball, having fun, laughing and it made Lucy smile. Or let's say, seeing Jed smile made her smile. She was glad to know he was okay.

"You going inside or not?", someone suddenly asked her from behind and she flinched so hard, she swore she almost lost balance of her feet again. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that.", the guy said, actually sounding sorry.

"It's fine.", she nodded. "Who are you?", she asked then because he looked familiar to her.

He reached out his hand for Lucy to take and she did. "I'm Landon.", he said with a sweet smile.

She shook his hand. "Lucy."

"You new here?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Actually I've been here for two weeks, but well.. Difficulties came in the way.", Lucy explained with a slight smile.

He nodded and he actually seemed to understand. "Well, it was great to meet you. I hope I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure." And then he was gone.

She just had to look after him. She never heard about Landon before nor does she remember knowing his face. So why was he familiar to her?

All of sudden, Lucy could feel something change in her face and she already had to roll her eyes as she realized her Revetic side was trying to get out again. She immediately got out of the hallway, that was before the gym, and went outside to get fresh air. "Alright, concentrate, Luc.", she told herself and took a few deep breathes. She could feel her face relax again and decided to pretend like nothing happened.

But why did her Revetic want to come out at this exact moment? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't hate me for the posie drama SKSKSKSIG i actually have a good reason for that  
> and do you think landon is gonna be a threat regarding lucy and mia? or lucy in general?  
> or do you think he'll be the key to some of lucy's answers? or just his purpose in general hahaha
> 
> anything you want to see more of?


	7. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore any spelling mistakes please, I wrote this now at half past midnight, and I'm tired as fuck so I don't think it's completely mistake-free hahah

"Hello? You okay?" A voice that belonged to a guy suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fin-" That's when Lucy realized it was Jed. And the moment he saw her his eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly turned into a questioning look.

"Lu? Is that you?", he asked, not believing his own words. He hadn't seen his cousin in years and their last phone call was a while ago, too.

"Alive and well.", the blonde joked.

He took a few steps towards her and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you! What are you doing here?"

Lucy hugged her cousin back. "Penelope didn't tell you?"

Jed sighed and broke the hug. "She and I.. Aren't really one speaking terms.", he explained.

Now that honestly confused Lucy. Alright, when she was with Penelope in Belgium Penelope hadn't mentioned Jed at least once, but she figured it was because nothing exciting or interesting happened that involved Jed. Only thing she knew was that he used to be the Alpha, but that some random guy named Rafael now took his place. Lucy could imagine how disappointed Jed probably was from himself after losing against Rafael. Lucy was positive about him getting his Alpha title back, though.

"Oh.", Lucy just said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

He scratched his neck nervously. "Yeah, well ever since our family started fighting we just.. stopped. I don't even know why, but I thought she told you. Weren't you in Belgium the last time we spoke on the phone? Why didn't you call?"

"Why didn't you?", Lucy asked instead, joking around obviously. "We both had a lot going on and we know that."

He nodded. "Well, how about we catch up soon?"

"Sur-" All of sudden Lucy's vision got blurry again and the dizziness came back.

Jed obviously noticed something was wrong. "Hey, you okay?"

Lucy could feel the urge of her inner monster wanting to come out, but she couldn't let Jed see what she had become. She was afraid he'd be scared of her or worst: would want to help her. She already dragged too many people into this mess and she didn't want to add more people to the list.

It was like the universe was on her side at this very second, because she suddenly could hear Penelope's voice. "Lucy, what are you doing out here and- oh."

 _She must have seen Jed_ , Lucy figured. She turned around to her cousin, giving her a desperate look and she just hoped Penelope would catch on. - And thankfully she did. Penelope gave Lucy a soft look that indicated " _I got this_ ". Meanwhile, Lucy tried to fight her inner demons. 

"What's going on here?", Jed suddenly asked. He clearly knew something was up.

Penelope looked up at him, not sure if she was allowed to say anything. She took a quick glance to Lucy, who just shook her head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Penelope, I'm not dumb. I know something is up with her and I'm part of the family too. I have a right to know." Jed had always been very protective of Lucy, ever since they were young he'd protect her from all the people that would make fun of her for being adopted. He was her protector.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Jed. I got this and don't act like you care because the last time we needed you, you didn't help. Instead, you were busy beating up Landon. Just.. stop. You don't want to get involved." The hurt in Jed's eyes was evident. He decided not to say anything anymore. Penelope obviously didn't want to have anything to do with him and probably actually had a good reason. 

Lucy had no clue what Penelope was talking about, but apparantly she knew that Landon guy. Maybe she was able to ask Penelope a few questions later.

"A little help here.", Lucy whispered through gritted teeth, her veins slowly popping out.

Penelope put an arm around her. "Alright let's go." And she guided them to Lucy's dorm room. 

* * *

**At Lucy's Dorm:**

"Penelope?", Lucy asked as Penelope guided her to her bed. Josie was out with Lizzie, having a sisters night. Lucy was already suspicious as to why Josie and Lizzie did a sisters night since she saw that Penelope looked like she had been crying. She had a feeling something was up. Lucy could feel an actual depressing pain in her chest, but since she knew she was fine, it just had to be Penelope. Why she felt what Penelope felt? She had no clue.

"Hm?", Penelope asked before getting the knife back from Lucy's bag. Since the Salvatore School only had animal blood, they had to find another way to feed Lucy, because Hope found out that animal blood doesn't help Lucy at all. And as long as they had to find a solution to the blood problem, Penelope volunteered to give Lucy a bit of blood every day. Thankfully, Hope had found a spell to heal her wound everytime, because otherwise Penelope's hand would be full of scars already.

But for Lucy, it was worth it. At least that was Penelope's mindset. Lucy was her priority, her only priority. She wasn't even able to think about anything or anyone else at the moment. It wasn't healthy at all, but when it came to her family, there was no line Penelope wouldn't cross.

"You don't have to do that, you know..", Lucy mumbled, but Penelope could still hear it. Meanwhile, Penelope did the same process as every time until Lucy had a half glass full of blood.

"Yes, I do.", Penelope stated. "Now drink this.", she handed her the glass and Lucy didn't hesitate for a second.

Penelope reached for Lucy's cheek to caress it. "How are you holding up?"

"Good.", Lucy said simply. She couldn't really say anything. Although, she could tell Penelope about the pain she was still feeling and her still not disappearing dizziness. Everyone would think the dizziness comes from the lack of blood, but Lucy had a different theory.

Penelope sighed.

"What?", Lucy asked and put the glass on her nightstand.

"Nothing, I just.. wish you'd trust me more.", Penelope admitted.

Lucy was surprised by Penelope's honesty, but she wasn't planning on going deeper into the conversation. So she changed the topic. "You good? You look pretty exhausted.", Lucy asked.

Penelope scoffed. "You notice everything, huh?"

Lucy had to smile slightly at that. "Most of the time, yeah."

"I broke up with Josie.", Penelope breathed out, her voice sounding weak.

Lucy nodded. She felt bad, obviously, because she knew Josie was Penelope's true love and she guessed she was the reason for their break-up, which made her kind of feel guilty. "Oh."

"Yeah, well, we have other more important things to take care of anyway." Penelope slowly stood up, cleaned her hand in the bathroom and got ready to go.

"Hey.", Lucy called out as Penelope arrived at the door already.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you if you need me.", Lucy simply said, trying not to show too much emotion in her voice.

Penelope seemed genuinely surprised, but it made her happy because she seemed to get one step closer to getting Lucy's full trust back.

"Family above all, right?", Lucy added.

Penelope smiled slightly at that and nodded before she left the room.

And as if the universe was playing a sick came, Penelope bumped into Josie the moment she got into the hallway. It immediately hurt Penelope's heart to see her, now again, ex-girlfriend. Penelope didn't want them to be seperated, but it was what was best for them right now. She knew she was doing the right thing. But when she was standing here, looking right into Josie's eyes and Josie reciprocating the same action, it made Penelope feel so drawn to her. It made her miss her terribly.

"Hey.", Josie breathed out and smiled a little. She didn't notice she was holding a breath inside ever since they bumped into each other. Josie was partly sad to see Penelope, because it obviously hurt, but she was partly happy, too. Because it felt good to see her. To see her helping Lucy, doing everything she could for her family. That was why Josie was so in love with Penelope: the way how selfless Penelope actually was. Penelope would never admit it, but Josie admired her for exactly that character trait.

But Josie definitely also noticed how tired Penelope looked like. She took a quick look at Penelope's whole body, immediately noticing the new cut. "You need help with that?", Josie asked, raising her eyebrows to indicate to her new cut.

Penelope gulped. "Uhm, no. I got it.", she said quietly after taking a quick glance at her hand.

Josie nodded. She hated the fact that Penelope was trying to completely push her away right now. "I know you do, but I want to help you.", Josie stated.

Before Penelope could protest, Josie added:"You can say whatever you want, you can break-up with me, but you won't push me away, Penelope Park. If I want to help you, I will."

"You really won't take no for an answer, will you?", Penelope asked, pretending to be annoyed. Maybe a part of her really was annoyed. But the cause of that was probably her lack of sleep ever since the incident with Lucy at the gas station.

Josie shook her head. "You're right, I won't."

And so they walked to Penelope's dorm. Penelope was all of sudden very nervous near Josie, like when she first met her and developed a crush on her and she had no idea why that was. Maybe because she felt so hopeless and vulnerable at the moment. Somehow, Penelope was glad that Josie didn't let her push her away.

* * *

**Next Day In The Sitting Room:**

Lucy was spending her time sitting on one of the armchairs reading a book, trying to avoid everyone as much as she could. She was finally attending classes again, but it was still hard to concentrate sometimes. It was also hard to hide the fact why she sometimes runs to the toilet from her teachers. But how do you explain, that you're a Revetic, basically a witch that needs human blood to survive? However, Lucy didn't know all of her powers yet. That was something she was going to test out with Hope this afternoon. 

The blonde even wanted to avoid Mia as much as she could. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy her time with the younger one, but that was exactly why she wanted to distance herself: She was spending too much time with her already. Lucy had been doing some thinking the night before and decided on some things. One of those things being making Penelope her priority. Obviously, she wasn't going to tell Penelope that, because she was going to do that from afar. It was too dangerous for Penelope to be close to Lucy and the last few days showed it. Penelope was constantly tired, she wasn't looking very healthy, probably because she started eating less now that her and Josie were broken-up and she was desperately giving herself up to be Lucy's personal blood bad, which to be completely honest, disgusted Lucy.

Yes, she knew why Penelope was doing it. She wanted Lucy to live. But the thought of drinking her cousin's blood every single day kind of creeped Lucy out at some point. The last night also made Lucy realize that she was probably kind of sired to Penelope now, but only when it came to feeling the things Penelope felt. Like twins. Her feeling Penelope's sadness because of her break-up with Josie was another reason why she couldn't sleep the whole night.

Lucy just wanted to focus on herself and Penelope, from afar, for now. She didn't want any distractions. No Mia, no Jed, no Lizzie and no Hope. Even if Lucy started to love having Lizzie around. They had the same humor, which Penelope obviously not always understood, but it made Lizzie and Lucy grow closer. Though, Lizzie's jealousy was still very current, but Lucy didn't know about it at all.

"Can I join you?", Jed's voice suddenly appeared from behind.

Lucy hesitated, but gave in. A little chat with her cousin wouldn't do any harm, right? Also, Lucy remembered how she told Jed they could catch up soon. Guess he was taking his chance. So Lucy looked for a chair, mumbled a spell and used her hand to let the chair fly over in front of hers.

"Impressive.", Jed smiled and sat down.

Lucy had a proud smile on her face. "Thanks. Davina helped me a lot with moving things in the air with magic and how to transport them to the other side of the room, for example."

"Can you do that with books, too? Like multiple at once.", he explained. He wanted to challenge her and see what she could do. That used to be their thing. Lucy would challenge him when it came to how high he could jump, since he was a wolf, and he'd do it regarding her magic.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. Then she started to smile before she, without casting a spell outloud, but only in her mind, moved about six books out of the shelf and brought them to the table next to Jed and her, where she placed them down carefully. 

Jed and Lucy smiled at each other. Lucy knowing Jed was very proud of her and he knowing she was proud of herself, too.

"How are you?", he now asked.

"Better.", she said truthfully. "I know yesterday was pretty tough, but you really don't have to worry about me. Neither of you do."

"But it seems like Penelope watches you like a hawk. Why is that?", he asked with a ton of worry.

"She's just worried.", Lucy shrugged and continued reading the book she brought herself. "Besides, we both know you don't care about why she's worried, you care about what's wrong with me, because I'm your favorite.", she added, without thinking much of it. Yes, maybe she was so sure of herself.

"You are my favorite.", he confirmed. "But you know it's because we've been through a lot together. I love Peez, but our relationship is very broken and I don't think it can be fixed."

That's when Lucy looked up again. Maybe she was over exaggerating, but family always came first no matter what the odds. "Family is us, every one of us, Jed.", she argued. "And when it comes to family no fight can break it apart, because with family comes loyalty and sacrifices. Peez for example is doing the latter for me at the moment."

"Maybe you're right.", he said quietly.

Lucy scoffed. "Please, I'm always right.", she half-joked.

He just had to laugh. He missed Lucy. "Well-" Jed slowly stood up. "-I'm glad we got to talk and who knows maybe I'll try to talk to Peez one more time sometime."

"You'd make me happy.", Lucy admitted.

He patted her shoulder softly as he nodded and went past her. She loved hanging with Jed, but she was glad to get to be all by herself again. But obviously, that wasn't going to be the case, because suddenly someone sat down on the chair in front of her. When she looked over to see who it was she saw Landon Kirby.

That's when Lucy realized she forgot to ask Penelope about Landon.  _Great,_ she thought.

"That was pretty cool.", he smiled.

"What do you mean?", Lucy said while her attention was partly on her book and partly on Landon.

"All that magic stuff with the chair and the books. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Jed because you two seemed to know each other." Lucy had to admit, she liked how thoughtful he was. There was just something odd about him, like the fact that Lucy knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where.

"Well, thanks.", she answered shortly. Soon there was an awkward tension between the two because neither of them said anything.

Landon was the first one to break the silence. "You know it's awkward that we both don't say anything, right?"

"Actually, you were the one who sat down and joined me and I actually felt relieved to finally hear nothing at all, since everyone's been bothering me lately.", Lucy was honest and she saw that Landon wasn't prepared for that. She wasn't rude, she just said how it was.

And somehow, Landon had to laugh. "You are something else, Lucy.", he replied. "Look, I can leave if you want to be by yourself, I just wanted to ask you how you're doing and if you want to be my partner for that one project that's coming up about supernatural beings that are ruled by the moon."

"Isn't that Alpha guy your best buddy? Why isn't he going to howl the moon for you, like dogs do?" Maybe Lucy was joking, but maybe she heard a few stories from Lizzie and Hope about that Rafael guy and maybe he wasn't Lucy's favorite person , even if she didn't know him personally.

"Funny, but no. He already asked MG.", Landon explained.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so it's using-the-smart one day. You know.. I'm only in the same year like all of you guys because I was too good at that Belgium school so that Miss Forbes decided that even though I'm sixteen, I can already take Magic classes and History Of The Supernatural classes with you seniors. I'm not dumb enough to get used for a project." She said all of this so calmly. She really wasn't pissed at Landon at all or something, she was just clarifiying things.

Landon on the other hand, was getting nervous. "God, Lucy.. I really am trying to ask you if you'd like to spend time with me by asking you to be my partner on a project."

 _Oh,_ Lucy thought,  _alright maybe you are dumb._ "Okay.", she simply said.

"Okay?"

"Did you expect for me to say no? I can do that if you want.", Lucy teased.

"No, no, no it's fine.", he said and let out a laugh. That was when they got interrupted by Josie.

"Ahem."

Landon looked up at Josie and then back at Lucy. "I think I should go. I'll see you around, Lucy."

"Just come by my dorm later so we can talk about the project.", she ordered.

He nodded quickly before he disappeared. And as fast as he was gone, Josie was there, standing in front of Lucy who literally just wanted to read her book in peace.

"Is it  _let's annoy Lucy on her free day_ day? What do you what?", Lucy now asked, obviously annoyed.

"I wanted to talk about Penelope." Now that got Lucy's attention. "I noticed she's been.. doing very bad."

"Oh, you mean not sleeping enough, eating enough, nor taking care of herself? I saw.", Lucy said, talking like it wasn't a big deal while continue reading the book. In order to protect Penelope, she had to do that. 

Josie on the other hand was fuming. "Are you serious?! She does everything for you and you.. you take it for granted? You take and take and take but when she feels bad, looks bad and is actually doing bad you do nothing. Great family that you are, Lucy."

Lucy was actually so impressed that she had to clap. "Wow.", she said in amusement with a smile. "I guess I get why my cousin digs you."

"This is serious, Lucy.", Josie sighed.

"I know, but if you just let me do my thing, it will all be alright. - And how about you get her to get back together because you two breaking up is actually the most unlogical thing out of everything that has happened.", Lucy stated, while crossing her legs.

And then Josie just stormed off, Lucy assuming she was probably annoyed by her behavior. But Lucy was thankful, because now she could finally read her book for real.

The book about how to travel back in time. The book she used before she found out she was a Revetic. The one that almost killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHAT is happening? hahah  
> I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers guys, but we gotta keep it interesting, right?
> 
> Now what do you think is gonna happen next?


	8. "You're Worth The Pain."

"Alright, now run 1000 meters in this direction.", Hope pointed to the left. "We have to see if you have super speed."

Lucy nodded, already being out of breath. Hope and her have been testing her abilities out for the past three hours. As off now, Lucy didn't have power strength, although Lucy's eyes started to turn themselves into her Revetic form as she tried lifting heavy stuff. Hope took notes about everything, such as for example, Lucy not being able to heal on her own. It did confuse Hope, because she had never heard about a Revetic before and she didn't know how different a Revetic was from a Heretic.

A Heretic could already be a dangerous creature, look at Kai Parker, which meant that Hope was very worried what it meant for Lucy.

Lucy ran and ran, but she didn't notice any difference. She was feeling drained out and stressed. She just wanted to go to sleep. But she had a feeling she wasn't going to get much of that any time soon.

"So, no super speed I see.", Hope said and wrote it down on her notes as Lucy came back to the Tribrid.

"How much longer do we have to do this?", Lucy groaned. "I'm tired.", she pouted.

She was being cute, Hope had to admit, which is why she let out a giggle. "Don't worry, the only thing we still have to check is when your transformation starts or why."

"Any theories?", Lucy asked and sat down on the bench nearby. Hope shortly followed.

"Well..", she said and took a glance at her notes. "I guess, your eyes start to change when you have a massive amount of feelings inside of you or when you're not drinking enough blood."

"Yeah, well when I had to lift that damn car earlier, I didn't feel anything at all except the sweat dripping of my forehead, so that sounds very unlikely.", Lucy shrugged. 

"How much have you drank today, yet?"

"Uh.." Lucy didn't want to tell her that she hadn't drank a drip of blood today. Lucy tried to avoid Penelope as much as possible. The blonde Revetic wanted to quit using her cousin as a blood bag. She felt like she was using Penelope and she wasn't going to do that anymore. Lucy knew Penelope was doing it voluntarily, but she despised it.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows questioningly at Lucy. "Luc? How much?"

Lucy sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does or do you want to die?", Hope asked and Lucy heard how Hope was slightly pissed.

But she knew it was only because Hope was worried, like Penelope. "Maybe then you all will have a normal life again.", Lucy said casually, but when Hope gave her a 'are you serious' look, she rolled her eyes. "I'm your vanity project at the moment. If I weren't here, all of you would have a normal life. Penelope would be with Josie and happy, you and Lizzie could just enjoy your life, Jed wouldn't be worried about me either, and.." Lucy stopped ranting right there.  _This is not about Mia,_ Lucy told herself in thought. 

Hope immediately knew who Lucy was thinking of. "Mia? That blonde witch girl? What about her?"

"She wouldnt't fall for me right now and I.. wouldn't fall for her. Typical math.", Lucy admitted and joked at the end.

"You are?", Hope asked in a surprising tone. "I thought Lucy Park doesn't fall for anybody?"

Lucy had to laugh at that. "Yeah, well, I guess miracles happen."

"How come?"

"I don't know.. At first I just wanted to get to know her better, then I started to notice how bad my situation really was and how I don't want her to get hurt because of any of this. Because if I really am dangerous and if something actually is really wrong, I don't think I can keep her in my life. I don't think I can keep any of you in my life if that's going to be the case." Lucy had to take a deep breath. That was the first time in weeks that she's been honest with someone and especially, herself.

Hope immediately grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it comfortingly after what she just heard. "Yes you can, - especially me. You won't hurt any of us and I know you won't let yourself hurt anyone you care about, even if you don't show it as open as other people, I know you care. I'm going to be here, always, fighting for you to stay. I promise."

Lucy just had to hug Hope at that. Hope and her had some history, too, that no one knew about. There was a reason as to why they were as close as they were.

"Thank you. - I needed this.", Lucy admitted after the hug

"Anything for you.", Hope smiled. "Now how about you go and get some blood to drink."

"Hope..", Lucy sighed.

"For me? Please?", Hope said in a baby voice and flickered with her eyelashes at the blonde witch. 

Lucy snickered. "Alright. For you."

* * *

 

**Meanwhile at Penelope's dorm:**

Penelope had now read the sixth book about a reversed Heretic, but she still didn't found anything new. Hope got them the books without Caroline noticing so that they could do some research. But Penelope had a feeling that in every book there was a missing piece that in the end would be the solution they're looking for.

The raven haired witch hadn't eaten anything yet, nor drank enough, because she was just too invested in her books today. Hope had checked on her a few times before she went to the backyard to test out Lucy's abilities. Penelope knew she was usually the selfish one, always putting herself first and thinking about what she wanted, but with Lucy she just couldn't. Maybe it was because Lucy was her only family here in Mystic Falls, since her mother was in Belgium. Or maybe it was because Penelope's relationship to her mother wasn't the best and so Lucy really was her only family.

And she couldn't risk losing her family.

"Knock, knock!" Penelope turned around to see Josie slowly entering her dorm.

"Oh, hey.", Penelope said, who tried not to sound too disappointed. She was actually expecting Lucy to come through that door. Penelope didn't want to act like a protective mother or a clingy friend or something, but she hadn't seen Lucy once today and she was worried. Although, the fact that Hope was with her cousin half of the day calmed her down a bit.

"I just came to check in on you. - I brought cookies.", Josie smiled. Penelope had to admit, Josie was being really cute right now and it warmed her heart to know that Josie was still taking care of her and still being there for her, even though Penelope tried to push her away at first. It showed Penelope that they both have changed for the past two years, but that they've both changed for the better.

They were better versions of themselves now. "You know, I slowly start to believe you can sense how much I've eaten during the day."

"Well, you know what they say about soulmates-" Josie stopped talking there. She was just too caught in the comfortable feeling she had when she was with Penelope. "-Sorry."

Penelope smiled slightly. "Don't be. - You're right."

They smiled shyly at each other until Josie decided to break the silence again. "Have you found anything yet?" Indicating to Penelope's bunch of books laying on the raven haired girl's table.

But Penelope shook her head. "Not a single thing. Though, I feel like all these books have the answer, you just have to read between the lines."

Josie nodded slowly. "I know, this is probably a dumb idea, but.. Do you consider putting those books away for two hours or so and watch a movie with me? Like old times?"

Penelope bit her bottom lip, actually thinking about it and considering it. She missed Josie a lot and spending time with her would be the perfect thing. "How about we binge watch some How To Get Away With Murder, then?"

Josie beamed at that and nodded instantly. And after a very long time, Penelope finally felt genuinely happy again for a moment. And all of that thanks to Josie Saltzman. The love of her life. And when Penelope later ended up cuddling up to Josie and falling asleep in her arms, she couldn't have been happier. 

* * *

  **Five Hours Later:**

When Lucy later arrived at her dorm, mentally ready for her shower already, she stopped walking as she could hear two voices talking inside.

"Lizzie, this is ridiculous! - Lucy doesn't want anything from Hope.", Lucy could hear Josie said.

 _I apparantly want what now?_ Lucy thought.

"Josie, you know I've started to grown very fond of that little Park, but they were spending time alone today, testing out her abilities. You never know how close people can get with activities like that.", Lizzie argued.

"Oh, come on.", Lucy mumbled annoyingly under her breath.

She decided to visit Penelope instead, letting Josie and Lizzie talk about Lizzie's issues. Lucy figured Lizzie was just someone who was just very jealous by nature so she didn't feel offended at all. But it wasn't the first time Lucy was accused of liking someone who was already in a relationship and it was getting annoying.

"Lucy? Lulu?"

Lucy was too lost in thoughts to notice Mia talking to her, who apparantly just met her casually in the hallways of the school. "Oh, sorry.", Lucy immediately said after she realized she wasn't quite there the whole time. "I.. had a long day."

"I notice.", she smiled. "I was actually just on my way to your dorm."

All of sudden, Lucy felt very nervous around Mia. It seemed like ever since she admitted to Hope that she was actually falling for the younger blonde, she was noticing it too. "Really?"

"Yeah, I missed you and I thought we could keep on debating whether rom-coms or horror movies are ideal for a movie night?", the way Mia smiled and Lucy was literally sending her right now. She had never been this nervous around someone and her heart was pounding so fast that Lucy thought she may could die just right here, her heart jumping out of her chest, instead of not drinking blood.  _This is insane,_ Lucy thought.

"I-I was actually on my way to Penelope's room, because Josie and Lizzie seemed to have a private conversation and because I haven't been 'fed' yet, if you want to call it that.", Lucy explained and noticed she was stuttering.  _Why am I like this,_ she thought.

"I can help you with the latter."

Lucy couldn't believe what Mia was suggesting right now. Mia was offering her blood for Lucy to drink? Lucy honestly thought she was crazy. Cute, but crazy. "Mia, come on.. I don't like any of you doing this and it already makes me mad that Penelope keeps hurting herself just so I can stay alive, I can't expect you to do that, too."

"Well.", Mia took two steps closer to Lucy. "You're worth the pain."

"I appreciate it, but I'm good.", Lucy tried to get this idea out of Mia's head, but it seemed like that girl wasn't letting go of it anytime soon.

"Lulu, I still owe you a favour anyway, so let me help.", she said casually.

Lucy didn't have a what she was talking about. "Why do you owe me?"

Mia took one more step towards Lucy. Now she was standing right in front of her. Mia fell for Lucy the moment they first met and ever since she fell deeper and deeper into that hole called love. For Mia, Lucy was just perfect. Mysterious, selfish, confident, smart and interesting. Lucy was effortlessy beautiful in Mia's eyes. Those green eyes that pierced right into your soul and that smile that made you go weak. Lucy was a broken masterpiece. She sensed that Lucy went through a lot in her life. She didn't have to ask her to know that. But all that pain, strength and mystery made her as perfect as she was in Mia's eyes. Mia wanted to take her shot right now.

"Well.", Mia started. "You stole my heart and there's no way for me to get it back, Lucy Park."

She smiled gently at Lucy, who was clearly flustered, grabbed her face with both of her hands and went in for the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Posie and Lumia food until it all gets intense again..  
> and another little Posie/Lumia parallel. Seems like hallways are magical. 
> 
> BUT what past connects Hope and Lucy?


	9. Past Love

**Two Days Later:**

It had been two days since Lucy and Mia kissed.

It had been two days since Josie and Penelope got close again, but Josie had to leave because of one of Lizzie's _emergencies_.

And Penelope and Mia were both confused.

It wasn't like Lucy wanted to avoid the talk about their kiss. But she had a plan she had to master and she couldn't do that with a possible relationship in her life. Because if she would die during the spell for real this time, a relationship really wasn't the best option.

And Josie? Josie had told Lizzie that she was staying at Penelope's dorm and that she should just stop being jealous, because it wasn't necessary. But when Lizzie came over to Penelope's dorm and knocked at the door multiple times Josie had no other choice than to help her sister with her emergency. She didn't want to wake Penelope up, because it really seemed like the raven haired girl needed sleep.

"Why do you think she just left?", Penelope asked her cousin as they hung out at the backyard of the school. Lucy once offered Penelope to be there for her if she needed to talk to someone and right now; Penelope really needed someone to talk.

Meanwhile, Josie and Mia were in the library.

"And then she kind of freaked out and left.. Why do you think she just left?", Mia asked, desperately needing an advice on her Lucy situation. Lucy didn't really freak out, she just stopped the kissed, looked at Mia as if something just totally went wrong and went to Penelope's dorm, leaving Mia all alone in the hallway.

Lucy did feel bad about it.

"Maybe she had a reason?", both Lucy and Josie said to their current conversation buddy.

They both clearly had reasons.

"I guess, but it seems like the only reason for that would be Lizzie and honestly? I thought we were over that already.", Penelope sighed and sat down on the bench next to Lucy, who at the mention of Lizzie's name just had to roll her eyes, because she remembered Lizzie and Josie's conversation two days ago. "Alright, what's that?"

"What do you mean?", Lucy asked.

"I know it's kind of a Park tradition, but why did you just roll your eyes at the mention of Lizzie Saltzman?"

Lucy sighed. "It's nothing, just.. Lizzie being jealous of me spending time with Hope."

Penelope thought about why Lizzie would be jealous of Lucy for a few seconds. That's when Penelope started to smirk. It was all clear to her now. "So.. Hope's the girl you met in New Orleans two years ago who you didn't tell me the name of." Penelope couldn't stop smirking because now she had something she could tease Lucy with. 

"How come you just like.. Figured that out?", Lucy asked, actually kind of creeped out by how smart her cousin was.

Penelope had to laugh at that. "Back then you couldn't stop talking about a certain painter that you met while we were downtown in New Orleans and I suddenly lost you in the crowd. Now I get why I lost you."

"Stop it!", Lucy bickered. "Yes, Hope and I.. There was something but it doesn't matter now."

"Sure? Because your first love is always the one you'd take back in a heart beat. - I'm the proof of that sentence.", Penelope answered.

Hope meant the world to Lucy and when they were together it was great, but then Hope's parents died and she pushed Lucy away. Lucy was partly over it. Of course you never get over your first love, Penelope was right about that, but Lucy's heart was beating for Mia now and Hope's for Lizzie and that was how it was supposed to be. Also, her and Hope finally got to a place where they could joke about their relationship and it finally wasn't awkward anymore. Lucy was just grateful for that.

"What you're saying is true, dear cousin, but Hope and I are good friends now and I'm grateful for that.", Lucy replied.

 _That didn't answer my question,_ Penelope thought.

"- And she's happy with Lizzie now."

In that right moment Lucy's phone started to ring.

"Speaking of past love.", Penelope joked as she saw that Hope was calling her.

**Meanwhile in the library with Josie and Mia:**

"What kind of reason? Was I too straightforward?", Mia now asked, sounding very insecure.

"Maybe? All I know is back then when Penelope kissed me the same way you kissed Lucy, I was flustered. I was scared, afraid of letting my walls down, because I was obviously still in love with her, but I tried to talk myself into hating her. - Now I know it's a different situation with you two, but she's a Park. Maybe she's just.. Not used to it?", Josie asked, getting less confident about her theory after each other.

"Used to what?", Mia asked.

"Maybe she was always the one who went in for a kiss or asked someone out and maybe she's just overwhelmed by the fact that now, it's the other way around. - I think she really likes you, Mia. You should talk to her.", Josie reassured her.

"I just want to give her the space that she needs."

"Yeah, now, don't do that.", Josie ordered. "Do everything, but not that."

* * *

**Three Hours Later: Around 7pm**

 Hope had called Lucy to ask if they could meet up at  _"their"_ spot, to which Lucy immediately said yes to. Ever since they tested out Lucy's abilities they had place they called their spot. It was just some random place in the woods, but it was very calming and Hope told Lucy it's where she always goes when things aren't alright. That's why Lucy knew she had to meet up with her as soon as possible. Of course, Penelope teased her about it in the beginning, and Lucy already got used to Penelope not letting go of that news just yet, but even Penelope knew that Lucy was genuinely worried right now.

Lucy went to her dorm, got her jacket since it had gotten colder outside and made her way to their spot. It took her about ten minutes until she arrived and spotted Hope sitting against a tree. "Hope?", Lucy called out.

"Hey." Hope's voice sound weak like she had been crying. And when Lucy faced her she knew her theory was right. She really had been crying.

Lucy was still very protective of Hope. She noticed that as soon as she saw Hope crying, because she had a feeling it had something to do with Lizzie. "What did she do?"

"It-it's nothing. I.. It's my fault.", Hope breathed out.

But Lucy didn't buy any of this. "Hope, talk to me. Now." The blonde kneeled down in front of the tribrid. "What happened?"

"Lizzie and I had a fight..", Hope started. "It was about you."

Lucy wasn't sure if she was surprised or not. She knew Lizzie was bothered by Hope and her spending time together, but she didn't know she would actually cause harm to their relationship. But it all made sense to Lucy after what Hope was about to say next. "I told her about you and me back then in New Orleans. - It kind of slipped out while we were arguing about her jealousy."

Hope started to cry slightly again. Lucy hated to see one of her closest friends like this. She reached out to Hope's face and wiped her tears away. "She's just afraid to lose you.", Lucy whispered.

"I know.", Hope replied. Lucy honestly expected a  _she doesn't have to be_ or anything in that direction. Maybe Hope just wasn't in the mood to talk too much.

"She asked me if I still have feelings for you.", Hope admitted after a few seconds of silence.

Lucy took a deep breathe. "What did you say?"

That was when Hope shrugged and smiled slightly, but you could see the pain behind it. "I told her I don't know because you always have feelings for your first love."

Lucy only nodded at that. She didn't know what else to say. Well, she agreed with Hope, but that wasn't important right now.

"Come here.", Lucy whispered before taking of her jacket, placing it on the ground and laying down on it.

"What are you doing?", Hope asked, but she found it adorable.

"I'm offering to cuddle you right now. What are you doing?", Lucy teased.

Hope didn't hesitate a second and laid down next to the blonde witch. They both just watched the stars and stayed quiet. They both needed this right now, for multiple reasons. One was, ironically, because they were thinking of their loved ones, but they were also both reminiscing about the past in their thoughts. They went through a lot of stuff together and they never talked about it. Lucy always accepted what Hope wanted, while still fighting for her, but when Hope had to leave for the boarding school, they both knew it really was over. 

Hope was the first one to break the silence. "I'm sorry for pushing you away back then."

She said it so quietly that Lucy almost didn't hear it. But she did. "You just had lost your family, Hope. There's no need for you to apologize.", the blonde revetic whispered.

"I needed you, but still pushed you away. I still feel guilty about it and I just wanted you to know how sorry I am because.." Hope stopped right there. She was thinking about whether or not she should say it right now. Maybe that's how they'd finally get some closure. Or it would open up some new doors. "- I will always love you, Lucy Park and you deserved better than someone who didn't fight for you back."

"I could never find anyone better than you, Hope Mikaelson." That made Hope smile. She always loved how she and Lucy could talk about literally anything without it being awkward or without neither of them not knowing what was going on. They always knew. "And I will always love you, too."

Minutes went by and Lucy and Hope just laid there, cuddling and watching the stars, enjoying each other's presence. Hope was playing with Lucy's fingers like how she used to and now there was something else she wanted to know. "Have you drank any blood yet?"

"No.", Lucy said honestly. There was no reason for her to hide that. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Hope.

"Why not?", Hope asked casually, but worried.

"You know why.", Lucy whispered and Hope nodded.

That's when Hope sat up and casted some spell. Lucy didn't think much of it until all of sudden that spell caused Hope to cut her hand open. Her eyes widened in shock because that was clearly a black magic spell. But when she thought about it a little longer, she wasn't surprised that Hope used some black magic spells from time to time.

"Here.", Hope whispered and held her hand out. "Don't you dare protest.", Hope added quietly, but Lucy saw how dead serious she was.

When she saw how Lucy was still hesitating, even though her blue eyes and black veins already appeared, she reached with her other hand out to caress Lucy's cheek softly. "Trust me, please.", she whispered.

And finally, Lucy drank.

_But she didn't know how thankful she would be for Hope and her blood that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all please don't kill me a girl is just experimenting with some constellations.  
> Also, I have a reason for all of it ;)  
> Which is all gonna be revealed in Chapter 10, with a big cliffhanger.  
> I hope you're ready!


	10. Game Changer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!  
> I'm sorry it took so long to uptade, but a lot had been going on (good & bad) but now it's finally here and A LOT is happening, a LOT LOT. So get ready!!  
> Also, it's a longer chapter than usual soo ooof.

Lucy brought Hope back to her dorm after a few hours and decided to make more research regarding her plan. She knew what she had to do, which spell it was, what she had to have to for this, but she wanted to make it perfect. Because she didn't know how this was going to end, but she told herself whether she'd die or not she wanted to do it all without any mistakes.

Lucy went through the same four books the whole night and while she was reading them she realized she needed another witch to cast the spell with her. She could do it on her own, that would be no problem, but when someone would help her the chance of her dying wouldn't be so high. Lucy knew she couldn't ask Mia nor Penelope. She had to ask Hope. Hope was the only one who'd understand the meaning of Lucy's goal and who'd help.

It seemed like Lucy passed out after a few hours, because the next thing she knew was that someone tipped on her shoulder multiple times, trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes only to see that it was Landon standing in front of her.

"Hey.", he smiled.

"How you doing, buddy?", Lucy asked sleepily.

"It's 5am what are you doing here?", he asked instead.

 _What are you doing here?_ Lucy asked herself. "Studying. A witch never sleeps when it comes to learning spells for class."

He nodded. "I came by your dorm a few days ago, but you weren't there. Are you avoiding me?", Landon asked. "If so, it's totally cool, you don't even have to be my partner in this stupid project I'm-"

"Landon, breathe.", Lucy interrupted. "First, I am sorry. I totally forgot that you wanted to come over. Second, a lot was going on and I needed to wrap my head around everything. Third, I really want to help you with that project, okay? But can we like.. Do it later today? I still have a lot to do."

"Yeah, of course. Maybe you should get some rest in an actual bed.", he said nicely.

She let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, maybe."

And then he was gone again. Lucy knew something was up with him, but she didn't know what it was. He was so familiar to her it was driving her insane.

Lucy put all the books away before she made her way to Penelope's and Hope's dorm. She needed to ask Hope to help her with that spell. If Hope would say no, Lucy would obviously still do it, but a little help would be great. 

 She knocked at the door immediately like a freak as soon as she arrived. Maybe she should have thought that through, since Penelope opened the door, not Hope.

"Lucy? Damn it's in the middle of the night, what are you doing here?!", Penelope hissed tiredly.

"I thought maybe you were sleeping over at Josie's.", Lucy tried to talk herself out of this, but she didn't realize how dumb she actually was until she said those things out loud. 

"Luc, you're her roomate. You would have known if I was there, anyhow, what's going on?", Penelope now asked, her worry pretty evident.

But Lucy tried to smile a little and shook her head. "Nothing, I just.. - wanted to talk to Hope about something."

Penelope stared at her cousin for awhile, trying to find out if she was lying or not. The older Park cousin had always been an expert when it came to that. But she seemed to say the truth. “Are you and Hope.. you know?”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock. And when Penelope asked her that she realized she actually had no idea. Their moment in the woods was very special and she finally felt close to someone again. With Mia it was all butterflies and good feelings, but with Hope she just felt like home. The blonde revetic though knew that Hope was in a relationship with Lizzie and that you can reminisce about the past, but you shouldn’t live it.  _Even if fate seemed to want to._

So for Lucy her decision was clear. “Hope and I are nothing, can you just get her please?”

”Yeah, give me five minutes. That little Tribrid has a deep sleep.”, Penelope mumbled and went inside, closing the door after her.

It actually really took exact five minutes until Hope came outside, totally confused, but happy to see her ex-girlfriend. “What’s going on?”

”I need to ask you for a favor.”, Lucy started. Hope nodded to let her know she could continue. “I want to try that spell again that I did last time and-“

”Wait, you want what now?!”, Hope hissed quietly. “Lucy, you almost died last time and you really consider doing it again?! Why did you even do it in the first place?”

Lucy bit her lips because she actually felt guilty for asking Hope now, because her ex-lover seemed to actually be worried.

”I want to find out the truth about.. me.”, the blonde breathed out and Hope furrowed her eyebrows. “My whole life I knew something was wrong with me and when my parents wanted me to join their weird cult about black magic, I knew I had to find out why. Hope, I didn’t forget you after you jumped into Malivore and neither did Penelope.”

That’s when the realization hit Hope. She was right. “And there is a reason for that. I don’t know quite yet while Penelope still remembers you, but I know I didn’t because of this whole Revetic thing.”, Lucy explained quietly and she really was desperate. “I did that spell, because it got me to travel back to the past, to my birth. And yes, travel spells aren’t easy and not common for simple witches like me but I tried anyway and I didn’t get all the answers I needed. That’s why I want to try again, why I need to try again. I’m afraid that whatever this is, whatever is happening to me may include Malivore and I am afraid that Penelope might be in danger because of me.”

It was quiet for a few seconds, Hope trying to take everything in what Lucy just said and she hated it to admit, but she understood her ex-lover. She really did. For Hope it was always family above all. That’s why Lucy and her loved each other so much, - they were the same.

Hope took a deep breathe, crossed her arms and looked at the blonde beauty with those green eyes she could always fall in love with again. “What can I do?”

”Help me with the spell. You’re the only one I trust and who I know understands why I’m doing it in the first place. You, Hope Mikaelson, have been the one who never judged me on anything ever and who I would give my life in their hands. So please, just this one favor.” And Hope heard the desperation in Lucy’s voice. She heard the pain, the desperation and the anger and she had no other choice. She had to help her.

”I’m in.”, she breathed out. “But no word to Penelope or anybody. For one, I don’t want her or anyone to worry. For two, I don’t want them to destroy the plan and let me not help you. Got it?”

Lucy nodded instantly and just looked at Hope. In that moment she realized that Hope actually looked pretty cute and gorgeous in her pj’s and that her eyes were a shining blue. The kind of blue that she missed seeing.

And in that moment Lucy was just so thankful to Hope for everything. “You know I’m glad I didn’t forget you when you jumped into that pot of mud.”, the blonde admitted quietly.

That made Hope smile, biting her lip while trying not to blush. “Me too.”

Lucy didn’t hesitate and just went in to hug Hope. She missed her so much. And for one moment, she finally felt whole again. “Thank you for helping me.”

”Family above all, Luc. Now get some sleep we meet up this evening at the our place in the woods for the spell, alright?”, Hope suggested and Lucy nodded before disappearing to her dorm.

Hope quietly went inside again, not really surprised that Penelope was still awake.

“Were you eavesdropping?”, Hope asked while making her way to the bed.

Penelope shook her head and it was the truth. “I figured that my cousin doesn’t come by to see you just for a quick chit chat and it seemed like it was important, so I didn’t want to interrupt your heart to heart conversation.”

Hope nodded at that. Everything was confusing her at the moment. “Did she tell you about me and her?”

”Yep.”, Penelope answered and smiled. “You know, I never knew who she was talking about in New Orleans and then in Belgium. She was always talking about that painter that turned her whole life around and that made her want to be a better person. - She really loved you.”

”I do too.”, Hope sighed, froze and caught herself using the present form, not the past form and she really hoped Penelope wouldn’t comment on it, which she thankfully didn’t.

”Little did I know it was Hope Andrea Mikaelson. We could have been friends for a lot longer than now, you dumbass.”, Penelope laughed. Of course she noticed what Hope said, but she figured it was a private situation between Hope and Lucy and she didn’t want to intervene.

And all of sudden, she noticed something else. That was the moment Penelope realized that Hope and Lucy knew each other before Hope jumped into Malivore and that was the moment Penelope realized Hope lied to her about where she met Lucy for the first time after Penelope asked her. And now she felt really stupid about not realizing it earlier. Especially, because she thought about it once already. She figured she must had been too deep into her “protecting Lucy” bubble that she totally started to ignore everything else around her.

She decided to stay calm right now though, because she was slowly starting to understand this whole thing on her own and it wouldn’t bring anyone anything if she’d freak out now.

”Wait-“ Hope just now caught up on one thing Penelope said. “She talked about me in Belgium?”

”Yep.”, Penelope said and popped the ‘p’ at the end. “She really was heartbroken. But Mia now seems to make her happy I guess. I don’t know what’s going on in that kid’s head.”

”Yeah, me neither.”, Hope only answered before drifting off to sleep again.

Meanwhile, Lucy arrived at her dorm and quietly went into bed, not trying to wake Josie. That’s when she heard someone sniffle quietly under the blanket.

”Josie?”, Lucy asked.

”Hm?”

”You good over there?” Lucy kind of cared for Josie. She couldn’t help not caring about Josie and she really could scream at herself for now letting her caring side out to everyone she knew and that all because she wanted them to remember as the real Lucy Park, not the facade she put on.

She knew deep down she wouldn’t die, not really, but she kind of started to accept the possibility and maybe it was better. Lucy wanted Penelope to have a safe and happy life full of memories, happy memories. Not memories of taking care of Lucy her whole life just because she felt guilty for not taking care of her from the start and noticing that something was up. Because Lucy knew Penelope wouldn’t admit it, but that was why Penelope was so overprotective. She felt guilty for being distance and asking Lucy stuff like what she was doing here when Lucy arrived back then, instead of just taking her in her arms, being glad about having her family back.

And Lucy hated herself for that, because feeling guilty was the last thing she wanted Penelope to do.

”Y-Yeah, I just-“ Josie stopped talking and then Lucy knew she was crying, and she had a theory as to why.

The blonde sighed and sat down on her bed. “You two deserve to be together. I’ve never seen two people love each other as much as you do, Josie.”

”Yeah, well-“ Josie sat right up, her gaze swinging over to the younger Park. “Penelope doesn’t seem to want to focus on anything else but you. - No offense.”

”Oh, I know.”, Lucy answered immediately. “I don’t like it either, believe me. But.. Trust me, you’ll get her back soon.”

”What makes you so sure?”, Josie asked.

”I just know.”, Lucy replied and laid down, ready to fall asleep. Josie on the other hand was getting skeptical.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Lucy wasn’t quite sure it she should say something or not, but she couldn’t get a certain blonde (and a certain brunette) out of her head and she kind of felt like saying something. Because Lucy wouldn’t say goodbye to Mia, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

“Tell her I said Hi tomorrow, alright?” Josie furrowed her eyebrows questioningly. “Mia, I mean.”

Now Josie definitely knew Lucy was up to something. “Why?”

”I’m gonna spend the whole day with Landon because of the project, - Just wanted you to do that in case she thinks I’m ignoring her.”, Lucy half-lied.

Josie didn’t reply anything to that and just went back to sleep. Lucy on the other hand, couldn’t sleep.

* * *

  **A few hours later:**

Lucy had spend her day by getting everything together she needed for the spell and preparing it all in the woods and staying there until Hope would arrive.

She didn’t want any heartfelt goodbyes, she didn’t want anyone stopping her and she most certainly didn’t want to look Penelope in the eyes, telling her goodbye out of everyone.

Lucy wasn’t quite sure why she was so set on dying tonight, maybe it was because she had always been a pessimist. She never believed that something good would happen to her and even if it would happen it wouldn’t stay long.

Meanwhile, Penelope was mentally going insane. She was in her room first, going through all the books she had on her table. When she didn’t find anything there, she went into the library.

And she couldn’t believe her eyes.

She saw Jed and Josie there, talking and laughing together. There was nothing else and normally Penelope wouldn’t mind, but Jed was the last person she wanted to see at this very moment.

Because she hadn’t seen Lucy at all yet and she had a bad feeling about it.

“Hey.“, Penelope said as she arrived next to Josie, who was facing Jed. „Has anyone of you seen Lucy yet?“

Josie shook her head, but furrowed her eyebrows questioningly. „No, why?“

“I just wanted to check on her, because of, you-know.“, Penelope explained, indicating to Lucy needing to drink blood.

Josie seemed to understand instantly. „Maybe you should ask Hope.“, Jed suddenly chimed in and both Josie and Penelope looked at him instantly.

“Why?“, both as in unison. Penelope had to smile slightly at that. Josie and her were still mirroring each other perfectly.

“Because Hope was suspiciously asking someone on the phone for some herbs. And she seemed to be on the run the whole day, avoiding Lizzie as much as she could.“, Jed explained. „And everyone who’s not that dumb can put two and two together.“

“You think Lucy‘s with Hope?“, Josie now asked.

He nodded. „Definitely.“

“Lizzie is not gonna like this.“, Josie breathed out with an annoyed undertone.

Penelope decided to ignore it though. „You seem to know a lot of stuff, huh?“

“I‘m looking out for our family, Pen. Like you are.“, he argued and Penelope stayed quiet. He was right and she knew that.

“Alright where do you think they are?“, Josie now asked.

“No, love, we‘re not gonna invade in whatever Hope and Lucy are doing. Maybe they’re just spending some quality best friends time.“, Penelope chimed in.

“Love?“, Josie asked.

“Old habit.“, Penelope argued, but Josie knew it wasn’t true and it made her smile like crazy right now. Maybe Lucy was right and she’d get Penelope back sooner than she thought.

That was when Mia stepped into the library, immediately spotting Josie and the two Parks.

“Hey, have you seen Lucy? She wasn’t in her dorm.“, Mia asked casually, but with a hint of worry in her voice.

Penelope really felt bad for that blonde witch. She even felt bad for Lizzie. Penelope didn’t think that Hope and Lucy would betray both of them like that, or mostly Hope Lizzie, but she still felt bad because she knew something, but decided not to say anything.

“No, but she told me to say Hi in case I‘d see you.“, Josie answered.

“She did?“, Penelope now asked, while Mia was smiling at that.

“Well, tell her Hi back as soon as you see her then.“, Mia beamed.

Josie nodded towards Mia before putting all of her attention towards Penelope. „Yeah, she said she was going to be very busy with Landon and her project so I-“ That’s when it dawned to Josie.

“She lied to me, great.“, the brunette concluded.

“It‘s my cousin what did you expect.“, Jed and Penelope said at the same time and looked at each other right after that, both unsure if they should find it funny or creepy.

And when all four of them saw Landon entering the library, they knew something was off.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the woods:**

"Did anyone see you coming here?", Lucy asked worriedly as soon as she saw Hope coming with a bag on her back.

Hope shook her head slightly. "Don't worry, no one saw me.", the Hybrid said and placed the bag against the tree that was next to Lucy. "You sure you wanna do this?", Hope added after a few seconds of silence.

And yes, Lucy was sure. There was so much that Penelope and the others, even Hope, didn't know. Memories that still haunted her to this day and that made her do this. Maybe the reason why she was acting like she was dying tonight was because she wasn't worried if she would. She had a good life. She lived in America, later in Belgium, had a loving family and two great cousins, a first love, met wonderful people and got the chance to become one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

Maybe those accomplishments were the reason why she was so calm. Or maybe it was just the selfish coming out from inside of her. Lucy knew what she was doing was selfish, doing anything to find out her Legacy and what happened to her and who created her and got her family into a black magic cult. Hope would say though, that there was something selfless about it too. Lucy did all of this with Penelope in the back of her mind. Her first priority was to protect her cousin. And that made Hope adore Lucy even more.

"Yes.", Lucy replied confidently.

Hope looked at her ex-lover thoughtfully, before sitting down against the tree and patting the place next to her for Lucy to sit. "Sit with me.", she said softly and Lucy did as told.

"I know what it's like, wanting to find out your purpose on this earth and I know what it's like wanting to protect the ones you love because you don't believe yourself belongs here. I've been there.", Hope started while looking at the bottom. "I jumped into Malivore and.. I did it while being totally aware of everyone forgetting me as soon as I'd jump into that pot of mud. I did it anyway because I know that I would protect with doing so. - That's why I can understand why you do this and that's why I'll help you, you know."

"You know I'm grateful for that, right?", Lucy asked and Hope nodded.

"Yeah, I am.", she smiled slightly. "You really mean a lot to me, Lucy, in a lot of ways. And I just want you to know that.."

Hope hesitated, but then she realized that maybe Lucy would die tonight and that she would hate herself and regret it if she wouldn't tell her what she felt. "I love you. And I know we recently just stated it, but I will always love you. There's just something about me and you, you know? It'd always be you and me."

And the moment Lucy looked into Hope's eyes after she said it she felt paralyzed. She saw how Hope's eyes were tearing up, while the sun was making her blue eyes even more evident than they already were and it was like Lucy fell in love all over again. The pounding in her heart and the way she felt her eyes tearing up herself made her feel overwhelmed by the love she felt for Hope in that very moment. In that moment, it actually felt like a goodbye and for the first time for the past week, Lucy felt hurt and sad about the her maybe dying part. It was bittersweet.

"This really is a goodbye, isn't it?", Lucy whispered and her voice broke, which made Hope silently start to cry.

Hope took a deep breath. "Yeah, it is."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but thinking about what to do next. But Hope couldn't just sit here and do nothing and then proceed to do that spell. 

"If it's really a goodbye, then I want you to remember me in the afterlife in a good way.", Hope now whispered, which made Lucy look at her with furrowed eyebrows and a confused look on her face. The Hybrid gently grabbed Lucy's face with her hands, caressing her cheek with her thumb, before she went in for a goodbye kiss. Hope was aware what she was doing in that moment, while Lucy was honestly so perplexed about it. She didn't think of Mia or Lizzie. Because right now for her it was saying goodbye to her first love. And that's why she kissed her back, gently and full of mixed emotions.

Hope knew it was more than a goodbye kiss, but she rather told herself that than deal with the fact what just happened here.

* * *

**In Penelope's dorm:**

"Pen, if you haven't found anything the past five times you went through those books, what makes you believe you will now?", Jed asked as Mia, Josie, Penelope and him entered Penelope's dorm.

"Very optimistic here, Jed.", Josie whispered.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry! But you guys just filled me in about how our cousin almost died because of a stupid spell she did and how that turned her into a reversed Heretic and I'm damn sure if nothing was in those books the past few days there won't be any useful information now." Actually, he was just worried and Penelope knew that. She knew her cousin good enough not to say anything to this right now, because she understood how he was feeling.

She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Let's just try, okay?", Penelope asked and after a few seconds he finally nodded, which made Penelope smile a little.

"I did some thinking this morning, since Hope mentioned something last night that made me overthink stuff.", Penelope started. "I remember her telling me about where she knew Lucy from right back then when Lucy arrived at this school, but turns out it was a lie."

"And how will that help us with finding out what's wrong with her?", Mia asked, not liking the fact that Hope and Lucy obviously knew each other for a while already.

"Well-", Penelope smiled, satisfied with herself. "Seems like Lucy and Hope met before Hope jumped into Malivore, - Now I thought that couldn't be true since Lucy remembered Hope, that's why I believed what Hope told me."

"But you remembered her, too, how's that possible?", Josie now asked, slowly catching up on what was actually happening.

Penelope shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly thought it didn't forget her because I wasn't near Mystic Falls when it happened, but now I believe it has something to do with Lucy and me. I think we're sired to each other, which would also explain why I felt the pain back then before she almost died."

"But how would you be sired to each other?", Mia now asked, while Jed slowly started to realize why that was.

"Lucy's parents.", Jed whispered.

"What?", Josie asked, wanting Jed to elaborate.

"My mom and my dad told me about Lucy's parents entering a new path into their lives and at first I thought it was just some stupid  _let's-move-to-another-country-again_ type of thing, but what if they sired you and Lucy since you were together in Belgium? Maybe they knew about Lucy being special, let's say, and they wanted to make sure there's someone who'd take care of her.", Jed explained.

Josie sat down next to Penelope on her bed and put an arm around Penelope's waist. At first, Penelope thought about putting Josie's arm away, but she decided against it because she missed the touch of the love of her life and she needed it right now.

"Okay, good. You and Lucy are sired to each other, now what?", Mia asked.

"There has to be a reason why Lucy could remember Hope and I bet that reason is in those books.", Penelope said and pointed to the bunch of books on her table. "All we need to do is now read between the lines and find a solution."

Mia nodded instantly and grabbed the books, handing everyone one book, before concentrating on the one she took for herself.

But if they would have known what they'd find out, Josie would have asked Caroline for help a few weeks ago already.

* * *

**Back to the woods:**

While Penelope and the others were looking for answers, Hope and Lucy had already casted the spell and were now in the same place were Lucy was back then as she casted the spell for the first time. Lucy slowly started to remember even more as she saw the forest and the campfire that was lighting up a bit away from them.

_"We have to go over there.", Lucy stated and pointed to the campfire._

_"What year is this, Luc?", Hope now asked. She had never been to this place before and even though she was a Tribrid and stronger than anyone in this world, she started to get a bit scared._

_"I don't know. The spell brought us to the year of my birth, so we must be about almost 17 years ago in the past, but this place-"_

_"Seems odd.", Hope finished and Lucy nodded._

_It slowly started to get windy, which made Lucy frown._ That didn't happen when I was here _, she thought to herself, but she decided not to tell Hope in case her ex-lover would get worried by that news. They slowly made their way to the campfire, while trying not to get seen. The closer they got, the more Hope and Lucy could see the circle of witches, or whatever they were, who were doing a ritual._

_"I couldn't understand the spell, maybe you can?", Lucy asked as they hid against a tree like she did herself last time._

_"What spell?" And in that moment the man from last time appeared from the dark, on his way to the circle, with a baby in his arms._

_"Is that-" Lucy nodded. She knew exactly what Hope wanted to say._

_"That's me.", the blonde whispered._

_Hope couldn't see the man's face, since he wore a coat that also had a hood attached. But she could hear the spell and she tried to understand. Hope couldn't translate, nor understand, every single word, but there were some words that made her curious as to what kind of spell they were putting on Lucy. Hope instantly realized though, that this was how Lucy's species was created and that it was planned all along._

_The wind started to get even worse and Hope knew exactly why. "We've been here for too long."_

_"What? No! Hope, that's how long I had been here the last time.", Lucy explained, way to stubborn to agree on anything that involved stopping the spell and going home._

_"Yes, and you almost died last time!", Hope now hissed while keeping her eyes on that weird witch coven._

_Now the man slowly raised his head while he got himself a sharp knife. It took Hope a while before she realised who that man was, but the moment she did it changed everything for her. The next following scenarios would change Lucy and Hope's lives forever._

_It started to thunder and to rain and Hope felt like something was really going to get wrong if they wouldn't leave now. "Lucy, I know enough we can go now."_

_"But I don't kn-" Lucy stopped talking the moment she saw that man cutting the baby's throat. **Her throat**. She could feel herself holding a breath and the tears welling up in her eyes. She would never be able to forget this._

_"Luc, Lucy? Hey, it's okay, breathe, you're alive, okay? Whatever this is, it's in the past and we have to get out of here now if you want to get back to your family, okay?", Hope said softly as she grabbed Lucy's arm, but to be honest Lucy was in trance. She couldn't stop staring and she couldn't breath, she couldn't relax and she definitely couldn't stop crying._

_"What..", Lucy mumbled, but she couldn't even finish that sentence because she and Hope were suddenly yanked away by the wind. They both hit against a tree, thankfully not far away from each other and Hope grabbed Lucy's hand as soon as possible, while Lucy realized a branch was literally in her leg. Hope's eyes widened as she saw that, because she knew Lucy wasn't able to heal herself._

_"Shit.", Hope mumbled. "I'm not gonna let you go, Luc. So just cast the spell with me that will bring us back, okay?", Hope called out._

_Lucy meanwhile nodded quickly, while she was trying not to scream in pain. Now it even started to rain and a few flashes were here and there._

_They both tried to concentrate on the spell, but they had some difficulties because Hope quickly noticed that Lucy wasn't in the best condition to cast a spell because of that branch in her leg._

_"I'm not gonna let you die, Luc.", Hope whispered to herself and started to cast the spell again, but this time louder._

* * *

**Meanwhile in Penelope's dorm:**

"I got something!", Josie called out and Penelope literally almost sat down on Josie's lap as soon as she heard that.

"Here it says that a divorsus, that's reversed in latin, Heretic can only be born by a ritual that costs a newborns life. It also says that the reversed Heretic doesn't need to be the newborn itself, but that it can also be any supernatural newborn, preferably a phoenix, since they're the ones who can die and come back to live. But when the newborn is the supposed divorsus Heretic itself, all it needs is blood from a phoenix and the _lord_ itself, then it can live on forever and be with nature.", Josie read out loud.

Everyone in that room started to catch up really quickly, but Penelope was the only one who didn't have a clue. "What does that mean?", the raven haired witch asked.

"We have to get Landon.", Mia said, Josie nodded towards her and the blonde witch left the room with Jed to find Landon. 

"What does Landon have to do with this?", Penelope now asked, obviously confused. "I get that he's a phoenix, but what's so special about it?"

Josie bit her bottom lip, trying to think about how she was going to tell Penelope that Landon wasn't just a phoenix, but Malivore's son himself.

"After you left, Landon got kidnapped by Triad. While he was there he found out he's Malivore's child. Now that means Lucy needs to drink Landon's blood and the lords blood to survive forever and I think with the lord they mean Malivore, but since Landon is also his son, he also has his blood in his blood system. Means: We have to get Lucy here and let her drink from Landon so she won't be a target anymore and can live a normal, happy live. In short: When she does this her transformation will be completely done.", Josie explained.

And Penelope honestly didn't know what came over her, but she just had to kiss Josie in that moment. Finally after weeks of searching for a solution they found something and that thanks to Josie. Penelope felt like she could finally breathe again and it was like something lifted every little heavy burden off of her shoulders.

She was genuinely happy in that moment.

And Josie? Josie happily kissed back, being relieved about Penelope's sudden action and her lips on hers. This was a moment to remember.

And Josie wished she didn't have to stop it, but right this moment, she couldn't help but think of Lucy's sentence from yesterday.  _But.. Trust me, you’ll get her back soon.._

"Pen?", Josie said while breaking the kiss.

"Oh god- Josie I'm so sorry I should have asked for consent I'm-"

"Stop, stop, it's fine!", Josie said and let out a giggle. Penelope was just too cute in that moment that Josie almost forgot why she stopped the kiss in the first place. "I just.."

And that was when Penelope's phone rang. "Who is it?", Josie asked.

Penelope frowned. "It's Hope."

* * *

**In the woods:**

" _Hope, hey, what is it?_ ", Penelope's voice appeared from the other phone line. 

"Penelope, I'm so sorry.", Hope's voice broke, while tears were streaming down her face.

Penelope on the other hand couldn't really follow what Hope was talking about. " _Hope, what do you mean?_ "

"Lucy and I we.."

" _Don't worry, Hope, we found a solution. Just get back here and we'll tell you about it_.", Penelope said softly and Hope now felt even more guilty than she did before.

"I- We can't.", Hope now said more serious.

" _Hope, what happened?_ ", Penelope now asked, dead serious.

Hope took a deep breath. "We did this spell, I know I shouldn't have done it but it was about family and family comes always first and I just had to help her. I knew the consequences and I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything because I should have but Lucy she.. She's-"

" _Hope, don't you dare.. Don't-_ " Penelope's voice broke.

"I'm sorry, Pen, but she's dead.", Hope said, almost whispered, while a tear streamed down her face.

_But the next thing Hope knew was how suddenly, someone bit her neck and everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you might know what happened, but how it happened is the question i guess aksjsjk
> 
> and I'm sorry to bomb such a cliffhanger at all of you since I won't be able to uptade until probably the 17th of May, because of all of my exams. sorryyy ;/

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am so excited to write this one ughh a lot of Posie getting back together, a lot of Hizzie and who knows maybe that Lucy girl also gets someone very special...  
> 


End file.
